


必要之过

by fonety



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonety/pseuds/fonety
Summary: FMKN阅读理解现实向





	1. Chapter 1

必要之过

SEXY ZONE 菊池风磨×中岛健人

 

 

“我在闲的时候——因为总是很闲啊我，不会忙到每天都有无尽的工作，成绩也一直勉勉强强过得去，所以连政剧也能看上不少。虽然不至于五季全部看完，但是两、三季尝鲜也没有问题。政治和偶像的职业生涯没有多少必然的关联，但是单纯地作为男性的一种嗜好却恰好合适。所以我断断续续在那晚看到大概三点，看到他为教育部长的司机解围并给对方小费的桥段。那名司机的眼中充斥着崇拜与信任的目光，财政部长的去向每天如实汇报，主角因此便也对对手的行动了如指掌，才会在一集的结尾拥有反将一军的机遇。本来是一件非常普通的小事，但我还是惊讶于社会间拥有这样的关系，可以让对方死心塌地将自己看做朋友，自己用些许的小恩小惠就能实则收买到总有一天会使用到的关键人心。我想起这件事，是因为第二天就是杂志取材，和中岛一起，提到了他会主动为成员拉开车门这件事。因为画面如此契合，当时我就认定了，中岛说不定真的适合做一名出租车司机或者总统，而不是一个偶像团体的队长、一个最年长者、一个承接风雨的角色，因为他的目标总是在高处，众人都在徒劳地向上攀爬，结果最后爬到最高的其实还是他，就这样低头看到成员的时候却抱怨为什么总是在他身后。”

菊池风磨深吸口气。

“只是一点愚见而已。前辈怎么看？”

“嗯……啊……”山下智久愣愣地停顿了下，似懂非懂地点头回答，“我没有想到那么多。”

山下拍了拍菊池的肩，看着对方克制地注视自己，眼中充满切实的焦虑。团队的事情没有那么复杂，山下既是成功又是失败的队长所以十分清楚，自己的建议多少存在确实的价值，对方也断断续续表现出了了然通透后畅快的表情，只是关键的、最后的话题无论怎样疏导都走入同一场死结。

“就比喻来说，健人虽然是连只搭载自己一次的出租司机都会爱的个性，但他从来不是司机啊。”

“但是，没有怀揣成为总统理想的男人在自己眼中没有那么闪耀也无可厚非。”

“那位怀揣总统梦想的男人还未迎来戏中的结局，悲剧就先落到了自己身上。”山下用瓶罐底部主动朝后辈碰了碰杯，和对方再喝了一轮，“这样的话，从一开始就成为一个真诚与白宫走狗的司机交朋友的角色不是更加幸福吗。”

菊池烦恼地抹了把脸，将自己掩藏进手掌中。彼时夏日已经到了末期，山下唯一拥有的半天假期留给了自己。菊池虽然倍感珍惜，但坐在沙滩上徒劳地看着太阳一点点下移，心中愚钝且执拗的观点被揭露后无情地被否定的过程还是太过痛苦，到最后几乎已经筋疲力尽，满心斗志地决定改过自新，只剩下最后一人。

“健人的事情，现在还很讨厌吗。”山下再次问他，“明明你刚才已经发泄了这么多又自我否定了许多次，现在还是一副没有消气的小孩样子。安心啦，只要好好道歉健人肯定会原谅你的。”

“我不需要向他道歉。”

“还在闹别扭。”男人放下酒罐，拿出手机点开了摄像头，一边左右摇晃镜头寻找适合刊载到博客上的风景照，继续为对方开解道，“明明一开始逞强说误会已经解开了，现在却又一副不肯低头的固执模样。真正没有仇恨的两人之间可是没有任何理由也能顺畅地互相道歉的。”

被批评的青年惨笑一声，拿着自己的酒瓶摇晃着将自己埋进双腿之间。

菊池说，但中岛健人。我和他的关系确与常人大不相同。

 

中岛匆忙往休息室去。山下智久和同行者会稍晚一步，他的心跳却还与半小时前没有差别，总之狂跳个不停全然无法控制。唱出声的时候声音突然的颤抖尚且勉强能够敷衍，十指落到琴键上时却连抬起指节都变得费力，转手的时候大拇指的侧滑导致食指错碰到另一个音，在自己完美的谱中突兀地染上怪调的污点，如同全白色的纸上沾墨，又或者一片黑夜里突兀地闪着一点光源，中岛明知那里有狼群之首坐镇，于是视线落在那里不是，全然避开也不是，便抵着心中不稳的慌张让视线偶然擦过，稍稍停顿一下，菊池风磨确确实实戴着鸭舌帽躲在阴影中，垂着头看着自己的方向。

只漏了半个音节，中岛健人故作无事地扭回头，将视线重新放在闪烁的星点灯光中，把沉醉的笑容全部散播给爱自己的爱人们。

但现在山下智久显然会来。中岛健人拿过毛巾将自己关在休息室里，一个人围着沙发绕圈深呼吸。擦干不断流落的汗液后还是感觉不到双腿的疲乏，中岛干脆站在沙发旁，双手抵在沙发后背自己仰头将视线放在空白的天花板。

首先要好好地对前辈说辛苦了，有机会的话可以一起吃一顿晚饭。明天虽然早起，但能和山下智久说上话今天晚睡一会儿也没问题。他也有许多想要交流，山下智久虽不是他能够袒露肺腑之言后获得共鸣的前辈，作为偶像能够这样持续闪耀却也足够令人向往。

然后是菊池风磨。

闭嘴，中岛健人对自己说。他继续深吸着气，晃了晃脑袋试图让杂乱的思绪留在身外。

还有日记要更新，在晚饭的中途抽空写下充满感激的日记，不如说当下趁着空闲直接着手更好。Honey还在等着呢王子中岛健人君，他对自己说，下定决心从外套中翻找出手机按下开机键。然而。

菊池风磨。

中岛健人最终放弃似地蹲下身，将手机扔在沙发上，整个人缩成一团紧靠在沙发后背，盯着毫无特色无需被紧盯的地板看。

凡事不会全都一帆风顺。他从小头脑清晰对此尤为清楚，从小便这样对自己说。同伴也有将自己无情甩在身后的危险，只有保持自己的强势才能前进，虽然和同伴的爱也令人动容，可他的爱还有更广阔的舞台需要散播，留给周身人的爱也仅有那么一点，仅该有这么一些而已。

在这样有限的散播给他人的爱的框架里，菊池风磨被给予地稍微多了一些。本该和自己无关的一段人生被硬生加进了自己生命里，因为事务所说他们合拍，中岛健人也只得把这也称作命运了。如果是命运的安排中岛健人便也乐于接受，毕竟不论何时这个世界都有为自己构建的一部分，有或没有一个搭档都没什么两样。中岛健人是等到醒悟重新思考自己幸运又不幸地拥有搭档这件事时意识到的，有关菊池风磨的存在本身是个谬误，但自我的谬误在他人看来确是恰到好处。

这个世界虽然为自己构造了一块空间，但踏足进自己世界里的最终还是他人，他人与自己相比自我总是孤独的，所以中岛健人归根结底还是他人的产物，因为他人擅自的决定自己与菊池风磨结识，于是便被迫地、不由衷地站在一起，有时背靠背，有时面对面，就这样每日的打磨尖锐与磨损耐性的两极发展中，总有一天菊池风磨会说他受够了，而对于中岛健人来说这虽然是迟早的事，但作为他人生中的一个意外，因为命运决定的最特别的一次不幸这样和他决裂的时候。

他心想，太早了。

就这样放空着思绪直到呼吸顺畅下去，中岛健人计算着时间起身脱下了演出服，山下智久敲门时他已经全副武装。哪怕是换衣服这件小事也被计算过，完全可以只更换到一半被他人撞见，但中岛已经不是这样肤浅的心思计算的年纪，以完完全全体面的方式将他人看来不知背后艰辛的细节让人感到习以为常。山下朝他点了点头，撑在门框边还在拿那副滑稽的墨镜开玩笑。他挥了挥手里的墨镜，说本来该送给粉丝的，但是毕竟是健人的演唱会。

不会的，中岛健人立即热情地上扬起嘴角弧度，撇开眼前杂乱的刘海对山下保证，粉丝们一定非常乐意，能让粉丝感到满足就是我最渴望的结局。

这样啊，那正好。山下智久微微侧过身看向门外墙壁的背面，伸手拽了拽，那个身影便不情不愿地一同出现在门框前，并且被无情地一掌推进了中岛健人最后的自我的领地。

“晚上还有工作不能陪你们吃饭了，所以我现在就提一些快速问答，健人和风磨要立即反应作答啊。”山下智久再次戴上那副廉价墨镜，抱紧双臂噘着嘴用显然是看好戏的表情看向门内。

紧盯着进入房间的同龄人尴尬地往自己的方向慢吞吞挪了两步，在离自己八步的位置停了下来。中岛健人对极为罕见的畏畏缩缩的菊池风磨的观察便到此为止，回过神来对山下了然地礼貌回应：“是，我知道了。”

“那么，”山下微微抬起下颚，“健人你原谅风磨了吗。”

“菊池没有做过需要道歉的事。”

“短信里诉说的苦恼都解决了吗？”

“是的，多亏了山下前辈。”

“风磨来看演唱会惊喜吗？”

“荣幸至极。”

山下智久满意地点了点头：“那你们亲一个。”

哈？

霎时的沉默让气氛尴尬了许久。菊池风磨不敢置信地瞪大眼睛，背对着前辈最终笔直地看向中岛健人，张大嘴口型显然在说“怎么可能”。

同样受到惊吓的中岛也肩膀颤抖了下，无助地看着山下智久捉摸不透的嘴角弧度，微微瞥向菊池的方向。

不，全无可能。即便不用语言表达菊池风磨的意见也无比清晰，因为菊池从前往后总是一如既往，想要猜透便也轻而易举。他对中岛的态度虽不够上心但至少也有基本的信赖，知晓对方从来不做出格的蠢事，只是握紧拳无声地对视着指望中岛能够尽快想出解围的发言。

便是这样一个人。

菊池风磨。他想。

中岛健人本该将“那么作为回报可以先和前辈接吻吗”圆滑地说出口，此刻却不明就里地愣在原地。

你这家伙在想什么啊，菊池风磨几乎在内心大喊，别开玩笑了，我不说话还不是因为没有发言的权力——

最终，中岛健人微微放大瞳孔，同梦中被点醒般满心的畅快与了然。他跨过五步的距离凑到菊池身旁，只在一瞬间握紧对方的手腕，轻微颤抖了下后便握紧菊池坚决地拉着他转身面对眼前提出麻烦要求的男人。

同过去与未来一如既往的中岛健人一样，他在暗中揪紧了对方的衣袖，向后拉扯了下，压低声音小声说了句别动。

 

一点点的小恩小惠也可以结交一个外表看来无足轻重，实则在命运某个坎坷的位置恰巧成为转折的关键的朋友。

本该如此。

但若是野心家与野心家的互利便全然不同了。因为中岛的小声要求确切传达到菊池耳中，本该立即缩回的手臂停在空中，中岛放开他的手自己转过身向前一步，只要稍稍踮起脚尖，脸部微微靠近，唇齿轻柔地贴合，没有甜腻与鼻息的干扰，对方的温热对自我的影响也能控制得当，不过是一件普通的，身为偶像绝对能轻松做到的事，看吧。

“看吧，这不是很简单嘛。”山下智久满意地竖起了拇指，“之后要自己好好谈一谈啊。谈好以后由风磨给我发短信。”

“是，山下前辈。”代替仍旧不敢置信地低头注视自己的男人，中岛率先回到现实中满怀热情地朝山下微微鞠躬。

休息室的门便在对方离开时被顺手合上，菊池拷问般的发话几乎与沉重刺耳的门响同时传来。

菊池风磨问他。

“这算什么？”

中岛健人是这样说的。

“前辈的要求又不能拒绝。”

他直起身，一副不耐烦的样子快速地拿起自己的外套和背包，急促地将首饰挂回自己身上。

“他哪一点看上去不是在开玩笑？”

“你当真了吗？”

菊池风磨几乎要发出已经成功掩藏许久的威压。

“烤肉和烤串，去哪家？”中岛戴上鸭舌帽，匆忙地握住菊池的手腕试图把他拉出房间，被菊池一把拍开后不耐烦地看向身后的男人。

“菊池风磨，”中岛健人提高了音调，眼眶毫无预兆地湿润起来，全身颤抖地低声问他，“你他妈到底为什么要来？”

“……看SexyZone的成员中岛健人的演唱会。”

“现在SexyZone的同团成员中岛健人正邀请你吃饭，”中岛又气又笑，眯起眼还要分心憋住那毫无道理湿润着要夺眶而出的眼泪，“烤肉还是烤串？”

菊池皱起眉头，认真地思考着将头歪到一边：“区别是什么？”

“离我家和酒店哪个比较近。”

他重新抓住菊池不由分说地把今天过分沉默寡言的成员拉出休息室，一路走到地下室都在争吵到底由谁决定去哪家烤肉店。

他妈的，随便你。中岛毫无道理地一阵委屈，硬是把菊池风磨拖进了自己的保姆车。菊池风磨在扣上安全带时还在念叨二十三分钟车程的那家虽然远了一点但是口味更好，况且中岛健人是个知名偶像可不能被拍到和菊池风磨一同聚餐。中岛偏过头敷衍地笑了一声，车内终于又回到普通的沉默之中。

“那个真的很恶心。”良久后，菊池风磨的声音在身旁响起，“哪有和解的第一步是两个男人接吻的。”

“随便。”

“我们应该争吵，以前的话。”菊池毫不犹豫地坦诚，随后又松了口气，看着窗户自顾生起闷气，“至少你的那家要有黑毛和牛横膈膜，我得先把SexyZone的大众王子吃到破产。”

“都有。”中岛健人困乏地回答，“到了再叫醒我。”

“只谈我和你的矛盾，和团的事情无关。”

“都可以，菊池，全都可以。”他最后揉了揉眼眶，因为演唱会结束后的空虚与疲倦闭上眼，脑中还满是漆黑中闪烁的送给自己的彩灯，和菊池风磨独处的事实便也不再让人紧张到想把自己藏起来的程度。这样就好，在因为疲倦短暂地失去意识前他想，和对方澄清自己的立场后一下心情畅快许多。他想。

当然，邻座的菊池有没有习惯性地捂住嘴却突然又回想起刚才的吻，思绪紊乱地用脑袋砸在座垫或玻璃上这种幼稚的事，自然与他中岛健人暂且无关。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

走在回住所的街上的时候中岛左右谨慎地环顾着四周。大概是夜色微深照映不清他的面孔，即便如此投落在自己身上的视线还是太少了。对于偶像来说人气与视线的聚焦应当是本职工作，至少中岛健人身为专业的、老成的偶像对此坚定不移。虽然，因为现在是深夜并且驻足在一条没有年轻气氛的街道，此事并不值得他留下多少悲伤或委屈。

所有的思绪都同混乱的生活一同沉浸在最底。SexyZone的事，身为中岛健人偶像个人的事，有关纯粹为大学生的本职的事。无论是哪一方面都毫无道理地乱作一团，充满着希望与悲哀地踉跄前行，这便是将近年关的中岛健人波澜壮阔的一整年。

在离的士站牌一个红灯口前中岛埋着头，认真心想不如就干脆这样走回去。一路以来并没有对自己过分关注的视线，在工作场所与家的一条笔直单行道路上他有更充分的理由享受浪费时间的过程，譬如回想自己积攒的玫瑰色浪漫的幻想，亦或是他人给予的爱意与恨的艺术价值，在下一次化为中岛健人的语言武器前在脑中便先进行过清理和创作，留下纯粹的本质，浪漫中的浪漫、粹中的纯粹，在社会与大学壁垒之间逐渐被消磨的事物，现在却是中岛健人不断增加的兴致。

那个人正是这样嘲笑自己的。

圆滑过头的大人。明明满身已经是大人的模样，却贪恋他人爱上保有纯粹的童真的执拗的自己。中岛你就永远这样创造幻想好了，这个世界不是就有那样的喜欢这种不切实际空泛的妄想，靠他人吹捧的爱意才能生活下去的可怜人吗？因为这样的人生切切实实在自己身边发生，满是荆棘和讽刺穿插在崎岖的道路上，所以我是不会这么前进的。

而中岛健人对此记忆也尤为清晰。因为佐藤胜利介怀地站在一旁默不作声只是谨慎地观察，中岛压抑下自己起伏到几乎显露的恼怒，仍旧是一张淡然处之的面孔。

中岛说，别误会了，菊池，就算被外人评价我和你因为相似所以适合成为搭档，我们既不相似也不完全相反。讨厌的相反是喜欢，只有一方的喜悦和另一方的厌恶对抗才能叫做相对，但在这一点上我们尤为相似。这算是种荣幸吧？你不是一直在乎这个吗。

哈？菊池挑起眉，上前两步意图揪住他的领口，被中岛退后两步躲开了。

“你长高了啊。”中岛说，“是为了告诉我这一点所以主动走过来吗？比我高了多少，一公分？两公分？不过这种事情在节目上传达给我就好。”

“怎么，”菊池挑了挑眉，“你要祝福我吗。”

“老实说，比起让你被称赞后快乐不如逗乐观众来得简单。所以如果你在舞台上和我对话的话，我会转而好好服务担心你的粉丝的，不然忧心忡忡却无计可施的女性也太可怜了。”

预料之中地，被语言威胁的男人停下了逼迫的脚步。中岛健人从不认为自己会在与菊池风磨的斗争中显出劣势，只是没有必要，对双方来说都是毫无意义浪费精力的举动，他们已经默守陈规相安无事了许久时间，明明继续对峙下去即可。

正对上对方视线的时候，中岛健人猛然察觉，菊池风磨的眼中是温钝的。这与真正偏颇个性的同事是两码事，这份细致的观察让他无端困惑，因为正悄悄长高试图与自己比肩、再完全超过自己的青年已经快要成为男人了，他的眼中却不如鹰的锐利，不如狼的机敏，不如虎的雄伟，不如狐的狡黠。分明是更加圆润的、无害的一种滋味，即便展露出不胜其烦的神态，中岛健人却从未真正对此感到惧怕——这一点他倒在心底窃笑着为菊池感到一阵惋惜。

“受不了了。”菊池白了他一眼，转过身不耐烦地挥手，“你到底要管我到什么时候？”

“你一个人的样子也太可怜了。”中岛便说，“和你私下的人生无关，只是在舞台而已。我们被称之为‘我们’是因为两个人不得不站到一起，背靠背，或是面对面，但舞台上离我和胜利这么远的你被拍到总是一个人的样子不会过分孤独吗。”

没关系的。

中岛健人紧接着安慰对方说。

即便厌恶的心情永远不会消除，除非上帝有一天宣布罪孽可以无偿消除，否则人的一生总是避免不了苦行。我正是接受了这一点，知晓了爱的意味，所以可以这样对菊池你说：就算是某一日的舞台上的十分钟，一日中的一百四十四分之一，因为是中岛健人我所以才能做到这一点，有关为了让你对我的怨恨变得拥有价值、真正成为互相全然相反的存在，这样就能完全接受了，有关由我来爱你这件事情。

 

那个在后台冷言笑看自己的豪言壮志，说着“没兴趣”转身就走的家伙住在与自己相差半小时的东京另一块区中某个温馨的家庭里，和中岛的生活圈天差地别。中岛怏怏地双手插在风衣口袋中在信号灯旁等待着灯光闪烁，心想今夜的无趣超出了他的忍受范围，连一些毫无关联的令人不快的过往都在脑中恶作剧地浮现。即便现在有突然冲上来纠缠自己的粉丝他大概也不会介意，不如说正渴求着被谁注意到这件事，可恶，这个地球快点注意到中岛健人人生鲜有的因为无趣感到的苦闷啊，他无端对着自己脚下的沥青发气。

再次抬起头的时候他看到远处柔和的全家便利店的灯光，那一刻中岛差不多感觉到命运的昭示降临，仿佛今晚因为对灯光的向往便注定了一顿简单的晚餐，无趣的一晚和难以排解的想要被作为偶像需要的急迫心情。

一个人总是孤独的。没由来地，中岛健人分明知晓这简单的事理，心中却弥漫起褪不下的阴霾。总是如此，即便在众多同事协同参与的舞台上也会在身寸之间感到和他人距离的贴紧竟是如此困难的事，背后没有依靠，身前没有可供追随的身影，全然只有自己评判的发泄的出演。

信号灯转绿后中岛深吸口气，同众多对自己毫不知晓的他人一同跨过街道。

让他孤身一人的罪魁祸首站在便利店门口，穿着从后台出门时同样的牛仔外套，双手插在裤袋中不耐烦地斜着身站在门口，不时回头朝玻璃窗内观望。

虽然不是什么值得特别强调的要事，总而言之，被称为菊池风磨的对手的中岛健人与恰好被称为中岛健人的对手的菊池风磨，在并非特别寒冷的冬日夜景中偶然地站在同一橱窗外，穿着单薄的服装，在平日从未踏足过的街道上，就这样因为对方偶然转回身的注视，简单地在一瞬间就这样在距离上一次别离不过短短数小时后，便又无可奈何地重逢了。

菊池风磨的头发正处于任由生长的长度，被隐藏着的半张脸下也显露出淡然的神情，与中岛健人淡泊的视线无异。实际上就这样直截离开最好，但浮躁了一整晚的中岛健人却突生无奈的感慨，仿佛一切都是调侃自己的注定的玩笑，分明是个偶像走在路上却未被注视是个玩笑，第一个发现自己的却是今天在舞台上刻意避开身位的、一个月前与自己决裂、三个月前自己罕见地在日记中失控地抱怨烦闷与不满的主角。对方依旧用对中岛健人了如指掌的神情冷淡地注视着十步以外的自己，料想是逐客的意味。

本该如此，然而。

中岛埋在围巾中的嘴唇轻微张开，无奈地探出热气模糊了视线。他完全有掉头离开或熟视无睹的权力，然而菊池风磨在便利店外等待的模样作为经验之谈在他脑中存有固有的深刻的印象，此刻菊池的行为便也轻而易举能够猜想。

他上前一步，在对方警戒的视线中伸手强硬地握住了他的手臂。

菊池没有低头。

“放开。”他威胁地眯起眼，看进中岛的眼中。

“别开玩笑了，”中岛深吸口气，“你知道现在才几点吗？路上那么多人擦肩而过，闪烁的车灯与相机的闪光灯无差，身为偶像却这样光明正大站在这里？”

“又没有做什么亏心事，和你没关。”

“我只是比你大一届而已，十九岁的大学生，不是古董。”中岛指了指窗内的收银台，“十九岁的男人在便利店门口会等待什么，想要猜透不费吹灰之力。但是别这么做。”

菊池半眯着眼，微微偏过头端详了下中岛微微发怒的脸，心情尚好地评断：“你现在独居啊。王子连一两个陪同消遣的女朋友都没有吗，火气这么大。”

“又不会像哪个傻瓜一样赔上团和自己前程的风险做莽撞的事。”

“不要操这些心了，中岛。”菊池风磨又露出往日熟悉的沉下的厌恶表情，“我又不是你养的狗，不是你的弟弟，不是你有义务给出建议的朋友。”

“不要误解了，我也只是为了自己。”中岛强扭着菊池的手臂没有放开，对方也没有挣脱的意思，一脸看好戏的模样等待他下一步动作。穿着西装的工作人员提着塑料袋从自动门中走出来，中岛打了一声招呼把对方吓了一跳。

剩下的交给我来处理。这样擅自拦下递出的塑料袋后，菊池风磨终于忍不住发出第一声强硬的怒吼，说着“要你管”一边试图挣脱开中岛的钳制。

“别疯了，现在酒在我的手上，被人拍到就不是你一个人被丑闻报道的小事了。”中岛握紧塑料袋柄，不由分说放开对方拎着塑料袋，站在菊池风磨的正对面。

他看着对方不服气地跺脚的幼稚行为，再次挥了挥自己手中沉重的酒精饮品。

“你还要不要？”中岛问他。

“不要了，你自己喝。”菊池气愤地回答他。

“那就自己在寒夜天走回家吧，staff早就该下班好好休息了。”中岛拍了拍身边工作人员的后背，满脸歉意地朝对方微笑，“Sexy sorry啦，staff先生。团员的莽撞我会好好处理的。”

 

我这个人一般不会喝醉。

嗯。

话说回来，菊池风磨是个什么怪人啊？我已经非——常忍让了，每天睁开眼想到又要牺牲大学校园生活赶到收录现场，不仅满脑子都是舞步和歌词让人头疼，还必须要面对那家伙一张臭脸，仿佛知晓一切通情达理的理性派，张口闭口都是对浪漫主义毫无道理的抨击。人文世界缺少了浪漫，诗歌和文学不就失去了美的价值与存在的意义吗，这一点和人与人之间的爱是相同的。内心如果不相信爱是无论如何都无法演绎的，那个人却一副把爱藏在最深处不愿意展露的窝囊样，连一句普通的谢谢都难以启齿，这样的偶像该怎么爱人，他人又怎么会爱上这个舞台上的家伙呢。说起来这是我的毕业论题。

……因为有趣吧。说到底，这世界上就是有不需要爱的幻想也能存活，仅仅是因为有趣也会喜欢上一个人的简单的互相吸引。

啊啊。中岛健人整个人向后躺倒在软垫上，通红着脸闲散地晃悠悠地嘀咕道，我大概真的很讨厌那种人。

真巧，我们观点完全不合。菊池风磨冷笑了声，用自己的酒瓶碰了碰中岛还剩半瓶有余的杯壁，自己慢慢将酒精畅快地灌入胃中。

“话说回来，”已经醉得不省人事的中岛偏过头，好奇地朝菊池的方向挪了挪，努力尝试睁开肿胀的双眼紧盯着对方看，“你现在多少岁啊？我已经二十岁、嗝、人生终于来到这个年纪了。说到二十岁就是喝酒吧？所以我在二十岁生日那天锁上房间第一次拉开啤酒瓶拉环。”

“好假。”

“和十多岁就忍不住托人买酒的朋友不同，我可是好好等到了二十岁的那一天。选了最普通的三得利，咕噜咕噜地那样一口气喝下去了，然后——操——超难喝。”

男人往右边挪动了点，躲过了中岛磨蹭过来的双手：“因为你的酒量很差啊。”

“后来连什么时候睡着也忘了干净，第二天早上、嗝、我是偶像嘛，第二天还要起得很早现场取材。走进摄影棚的时候看到胜利和菊池风磨站在那里。啊啊，那时候我就想到了。”

菊池又灌下一口，用余光朝中岛眨了眨鼓励对方从醉酒后混乱的逻辑中编撰出完整的语句。

“今年我二十岁的话，那个人，风——风磨他，不就是十九岁吗。脱离了离开十八岁一年有余，距离二十岁却又差一线之隔。因为总是领先一步，所以从法律上我总是能比他更先享受到人生被赋予的权利，本该是理所当然的、令人自豪的事。”中岛健人胡乱地摇了摇头，在菊池冷淡地享受未到合法饮酒年纪便偷偷品味酒精的过程中猛地起身扑在了对方左肩。

“喂、喂！”菊池握紧了酒罐在空中不受控制地用力摇晃了下，被洒落的酒精毫无预兆地打湿了裤裆，“你这家伙，放开我——”

“明明是所当然的事，但是那个人，菊池风磨，菊池……风磨他，”中岛健人干脆将整个脑袋胡乱压在对方肩上，双手紧紧牵制住对方的上身让菊池难以挣脱，就这样颤颤巍巍地吐露出潮湿满是酒精气味的喏语，“那个人却这样痛恨我。因为凡事总是优先一步，因为这样简单的理由在某一天开始他就讨厌起了中岛健人。荒唐又毫无道理，明明出生的先后是理所当然，他却反驳着为什么要以此划分中岛健人和菊池风磨的差别，明明一开始就要求是完完全全对位的关系，因为是背靠背的、面对面的，被不容置疑地归位搭档的存在，就因为这种随意的理由开始了旷日持久的无谓争辩。不过是先一张自己的信用卡、先一次合法的性交、先一张合格的驾照、先一杯难喝的酒差别而已。”

被中岛攀附的男人沉默着不作反应。中岛不满地摇晃了下对方，示意也趁着酒意说点什么。

“那么，”最终，对方吞吞吐吐地从中岛的围攻中发出声音。中岛“嗯嗯”地每字每句地回答着，因为酒精的缘故整个人软乎乎地贴在对方温热的皮肤上，满足地在皮肤之间擦过激起热流后发出小声的呜咽，“好吧，那么……中岛。”

“什——么？”

“你喝醉以后真的很恶心。”

“嗯啊，反正平常也不会轻易喝醉。”

“和菊池风磨不和好不也完全没问题吗。”

“是啊，”中岛胡乱地点了点头，“已经放弃了，因为太清楚对方的想法所以完全没有新鲜感，反正对方完全没有和好的意思。”

诡异的识相。菊池默然心想，把酒罐安稳放回桌上，这才只手扒开对方的手掌压制回了软垫上。

“姑且告诉中岛健人你一件不为人知的小事好了，有关菊池风磨的。”他说。

“为什么？”中岛迷茫地歪过头。

“因为你擅自评判菊池风磨是个缺少对爱的幻想和爱本身的无聊的人。唯有这一点令人痛恨，我可是事业上升期的偶像。”

“比我差一点那种。”

“闭嘴，”菊池风磨气急败坏地伸手抵住了对方的脸颊，被放倒的中岛松散地瘫倒进垫子里，因为潮热从对方的禁锢中剧烈地放出紊乱的吐息，“我真的吻你了啊。”

“原来如此，是接吻啊。”中岛健人大笑出声，“的确和菊池风磨不同，你也变得有趣起来——”

“但转念一想，既然吻你算是有趣的事情那有趣的评判也太过廉价了。不论怎么说我好歹也是菊池风磨。”这样自称的男人揪紧了中岛的耳发，轻轻拉扯下让身下的男人因为刺痛仰起下颚，露出白皙清楚的颈线，对方半眯着眼睛困惑地看着他，口中发出与理智的话语全然不符的细碎呻吟。

“你喝醉之后能记得多少啊。”

“嗯……全部吧。”

“松岛聪的电话是多少？”

“七开头……”

“不是全都忘干净了吗。”菊池叹了口气，手掌继续用力地一路粗鲁地按压过中岛的身躯一直贴紧到对方下身的皮带位置。

“抱歉，”被照顾下身感到一阵危机的中岛撑起自己，朝菊池埋头解开自己裤链的行为露出困惑的神情，姑且还是说了下去，“撒谎了。我大概喜欢菊池风磨。”

“啊啊，那个我拒绝。”菊池风磨回答。

因为厌恶的心情永远不会消除，除非有一天自己能够原谅自己犯下的过错毫无悔意，否则人的一生总是避免不了自我的反省。菊池风磨正是看透了这样的自己，确信自己对于仇恨和爱意虽然执拗却总有改变的一天，故而如此坦然：即使是和中岛健人的相互理解仅剩最后一步的距离，在最后和解的最后一场舞台上，二十四小时中的十分钟，一日中的一百四十四分之一，因为与菊池风磨和中岛健人有关所以如此确信，直到奇迹般和解的转机到来的一天前，他都会不留余力、用尽全力地畅快享受自己憎恶过中岛健人这件事情。

即便如此。

“喂，中岛。”菊池拍了拍对方脸颊，让中岛从已呈现涣散的神情中稍微清醒过来，他轻而易举地抬起了对方无力的大腿，“我要操你了。”

中岛健人愣了愣，朝对方露出逞强的别扭神情，最终还是透彻地轻笑了声。

“你还真是个讨人厌的家伙啊。”

 


	3. Chapter 3

“虽然我的口味是女性。”

“根据经验，说出‘虽然’的时候话题就已经变得奇怪了，健人。”

“胜利能理解我的吧？虽说偶像和纯粹的艺术家还尚有分别，但是在舞台展现自我的职业大多有此类向往艺术的通病。我们即使是普通人又和普通人不大相同，对于艺术的表达要更加感性，传达的方式要更加直接，展现自己的身体、声音、言行举止。”

“简单来说？”

“我好像被人抱了。”

佐藤胜利猛地摔上了乐屋的门，谨慎地将耳朵贴在门上确认隔音效果良好，这才转回身走到抱紧双臂张开腿闲散的中岛面前，双手抚在他的肩上，和对方认真地近距离对视求证起来。

“那个……”佐藤不确定地问他，“来真的？”

“犯案人手法不算熟练，洗澡的时候发现了。”中岛耸耸肩。

“不报警吗？啊，因为是偶像不能报警啊。”佐藤胡乱地摇着头，“有什么头绪吗，身体要紧吗？”

被关切问候的男人在座椅上刻意显露出委屈的神态，对着惊慌失措的青年可怜兮兮地抱怨：“说不定会就这样英年早逝，怎么办，胜利，SexyZone的吐槽役该由谁来继承啊。”

“不，我不会接受这个人设的。”佐藤虽然关切地审视着中岛还是断然拒绝了对方一如既往用心险恶的要求，“所以，昨天到底发生了什么？”

“喝醉了然后被睡了，大概吧，身体上是这样感觉的。”中岛头疼地看着天花板，同样疑惑地努力回想，“今天醒来是在自己家里，已经被收拾过一遍了。不论昨晚怎么用力想都只有模糊又怪异的印象，说起来我昨晚在便利店门口偶遇了菊池风磨。”

“嗯？但是你们的住所不是离得很远吗？”

“那家伙偷偷找人帮他买酒怕被家人发现，大概特意绕了远路。”中岛冷笑了声，“被我发现以后就当街阻止了，之后把他带回家里教育了一顿。”

“有好好地交流啊，那样就好。”佐藤胜利舒了口气，为从中岛口中听到他与菊池在私下联系的事迹仿佛神迹显灵。蓦地，他像是被提醒后恍然大悟，“这样的话，直接问菊池犯人的事情不是更有效吗。”

“问不出口吧。”

“问不出口啊。”佐藤无奈地叹气出声，仿佛此刻更加感到委屈的是与此事毫无关联的自己，“那么，除此以外没有别人了吗？”

“除了菊池，其他人的事情完——全想不起来。”

“这样啊，这样啊。”佐藤拉过椅子坐在中岛身侧，困扰地一同抱臂沉思着，“的确，这样就完全料想不到谁会在昨晚进到健人房间，对毫无防备的健人上下其手后还好好地清理了现场以后无声地离开，明明前几日还以为菊池最近的心情不错，今天见面时对健人抗拒却更严重了，分明是比平时的对峙更加严峻的躲避，再加上健人自己的不幸，今日可谓是最糟糕的年关了。”

中岛健人和佐藤胜利靠在一起，正儿八经为自身命途多舛感到心凉与悲哀。佐藤小心翼翼用肩膀抵了抵中岛，说你看起来并不感到悲伤。

虽然年龄差距不过几载却仿佛经验老道的中岛像是自豪地轻哼一声，转过头对佐藤说，就结果来说也没有多糟。

 

那之后差不多便是生活往复。此处意指菊池风磨其人——他新交了女朋友的事只花了不到三小时便在事务所的Jr中传了个遍，第二天佐藤便像是无事般和他握了握手道起恭喜。菊池头疼地接受着前后辈的祝福，困惑为何自己擅自的行为总是被当作俱乐部里最炙手可热的话题之一常常被人提起。究其来说，用语言构建出的谎言是如此可怕，包括菊池风磨性格恶劣的传闻，又或是更遥远的，有关他和中岛健人从相符到相违的擅自揣测。结交新女友的事情中岛大概也有所听闻，同胜利一样揶揄着也想用某种别扭的方式暗示自己得知了消息，但菊池光是推开休息室的门看到中岛的一瞬间便了然了。

这个男人的言语并非谎言，只是委婉与修饰的堆叠巧妙掩盖了本真的意味。所以中岛健人的眼中也是如此，表面浮来的深情在内心也确实深情，但却无法成为他心中的唯一。正因菊池风磨对中岛健人曾抱有期待所以更加清楚，这个男人对于唯一的概念过分曲解，把地球放在唯一的位置的话，爱人这件事变成了他人眼中的泛泛而谈。

正因菊池风磨对中岛健人曾抱有的，愚蠢且无可避免的期待。

他还是很讨厌中岛。对方过分的圆滑与妥协换来的报酬并不真正如他所愿。菊池风磨正是眼睁睁看到这一点，才从心里确认自己绝不会成为这样努力的傻瓜。不论怎样的行为都会被对方擅自解读，中岛健人分明知晓菊池风磨，对于这般截然不同的性格导致的分歧便无从调解。

人不会被给予第二次命运的相遇的，菊池风磨这样认定。如此一来，和中岛健人的分歧只能永远地、长久地持续下去，即使能够互相理解也无法调解——话说回来，他和中岛健人本就互相了解，正因如此。

看吧。迎面走来的中岛见到了自己，脸上浮现出稍显惊讶的神情。怔了怔神后他佯作无事地抬起手，似有深意地对自己说了声来得真早。分明已经有四个月没有互相打过招呼，所以菊池风磨料定中岛健人对传得满城风雨的自己新女友的消息已经全然知晓，用调侃般的语气和他开了句无关的玩笑。

算了。他想，这样就好。因为交不交女朋友、和谁相处、何时相处、为何相处，所有的一切本就与中岛健人无关。即便是自己心血来潮地和喝醉的中岛健人纠缠一夜，对方也能忘得一干二净后同往日一般和自己对视交谈，在番组上拍过自己的头说这家伙太放纵让大家困扰了。

一如既往。

说起来，为什么中岛健人是男人来着。

这一点困惑发生在解开女性的胸扣的一瞬间。手指紧贴在女性皮肤时菊池风磨回想起不久前一场糟糕的错误性交，那件事从未被任何人发现和提起，仅仅是菊池风磨自我的折磨。但因为是菊池风磨所以能够好好处理，他尚且不是真正心直口快的纯粹的人，甚至连中岛本人都还不知晓。

“你不说情话吗？”对方问他。

“啊？”菊池愣了愣，看着女性长发遮盖下的后背，“不，太多余了。”

“还以为SexyZone的成员都是这种风格，能言善辩的类型。”对方发出长声的嘘叹。

“不不，人设和个人生活和自我性格又没有关系。”

“但是，你们团的中岛健人不是如此吗？”

“——大概吧，那家伙是私下会使劲摇晃可乐罐然后开罐的时候用喷出来的气泡喷洒在树丛上以此泄愤的两面类型。”

“真的吗？”

“骗你的。”菊池用手抵住对方的下颚与对方贴近，唇齿相交只剩一线之隔——

“啊啊，不过要说作为偶像的话，”对方满足地微微闭上眼，如此论断，“我也好喜欢中岛健人君啊。”

……

妈的。

 

 

 

“也就是说，对方是独一无二的。”

“也可以这样说。曾经有许多让人难以理解的行为，但仔细想来这样也是风磨的存在，正因为他的独特性格塑造了属于自我的外壳，最近也能渐渐理解了。”

“那么，fumaken现在还有在做那个吗？”

“什么？”

“上台前的以拳对拳。”

采访位上抱着手臂的男人有一瞬间的愣神，与之前应对如流相比要晚了五秒钟左右。

“啊，也有过那段互相搀扶着前进的时候啊。”末了，他这样回答说，“真令人怀念。”

只是普通的询问而已，例行公事，不值一提，明知如此。

中岛健人事先买了半打啤酒费力地提着寻找出租停靠点。同样的街道在三个月以前他这样走过，那时候还在便利店门口逮到了想要偷偷喝酒的菊池风磨。时间的跨越让他有些惘然，昨日的记忆可以被称作怀念，三年前的某次和同事的一顿饭却可以变成最近的行动，文字游戏大多就是这样的存在。中岛提着啤酒回家时便是这样想的：他只是尚在考虑杂志取材时的话语，恰好在此情景想起了菊池风磨的侧影。听闻菊池新交了女朋友是不久前的事，自那之后他们没有再私下交流过，这样算来或许已经度过了一段漫长的清闲时间。

这样的感慨并非毫无道理。发日记的事情已经过去了一段时间，菊池风磨也好好和他吵过了架，结果来说对所有人都没有好处。中岛那之后便不再提了，偶尔想起自己的幼稚与对方的幼稚叠加在一起时令众人发笑的画面是多么让人厌恶自己也不仅苦笑起来。但那时候的心情他却好好地记着，菊池更新了日记后就来找了他，拎着他的领子质问还想要他怎么做。

中岛试图教训了对方几句，立即被毫无道理地驳斥了回来。三五句后争执又回到了无法进行的无意义对话，反正菊池风磨对他的吵吵嚷嚷早就烂熟于心，中岛健人的秉性也被对方全然理解。菊池放开他，气喘吁吁地砸了下桌面，重新坐在离他最远的位置背过身。

中岛擦了擦自己的汗，整理起了被对方弄皱的衬衣领口。时钟缓慢行走，滴答声穿刺在静默中，没有佐藤胜利的解围，中岛健人最终轻笑了一声。

“你还看我的日记啊。”

菊池风磨像是也被语言逗乐，对着身后随意地摆了摆手。

“你真的写给我看了啊。”

事实上，近来他也在想，这一次不光彩的较劲甚至已经到了可以化作梗来进行畅聊的存在。他中岛健人的擅长之处便是将所有凝重转化为浪漫的瞬间，在不失偏颇的镜头前准确地将不属于现实中的偶像转化释放出来，活成真正属于舞台和屏幕中的模样，甚至与生活中的自己相差甚远，这也是身为偶像应有的事。奇妙的是菊池风磨却与私下几乎差别，即使他们私下不常厮混也能分明体会，对方排除在艺术的修养上与普通人相差甚大以外，性格倒是好端端地保留了最本质纯正的模样，并且自然地，奇迹般地，在屏幕中就这样彻底地败露，并且也被毫无道理地接受了。

及时走在街上也不会觉得意外，大概便是这样的存在。话虽如此，对于中岛而言不论在哪里看到菊池风磨都不会感到意外便对了。对方的性格过于明显，全然在自己的掌握之中，顽劣的部分便是显然不成熟的小孩，因为有一岁年龄之差中岛健人完全可以如此论断，因此。

用着酒店毛巾擦着头发走出酒店的时候，提着便利店沉重啤酒的中岛正站在招租点，看着川流不息的道路叹气。远处终于等来一辆空闲的的士，门被主动弹开，中岛健人上前一步——

“抱歉，”身后突然出现的莫名声音让中岛反射性地停顿了下，“赶时间，让我先上去。”

他的肩膀被随意地拍了拍，中岛在反应过来前已经被向后拉扯了把，比自己稍显高大的年轻身影在一瞬间便窜入车内。但白日里做够了王子偶像的男人便是没由来地感到火大，即使身为普通男性也必须讨得公道的使命感让他在下意识中立即做出反应，就这样毫无道理地、在车门关上前怒吼了一声。

车内的驾驶员与乘客姑且也被吓了一跳，中岛便器宇轩昂地用手撑着合拢的门框，利用膝盖顶住了边缘位置，将手中沉重的塑料袋一股脑丢进车内，再将自己惯性地整个跌进车座，在自动合上的门关紧前把风衣衣角扯了进来。就着自己躺倒在座椅上的姿势清闲地舒了口气。他整个放松地几乎将腰背也压在了座位上，后脑无可避免地靠在了对方大腿的位置，中岛倒不是非常介意啦，毕竟一开始就不是为了让对方感到舒适才进行的行为。他抬起头，得逞般对对方笑着说道：“要讲究先来后到啊，先生。”

擦着半干的头发，亚麻色乱糟糟的男人便呆愣地低下头与他对视起来，在无言的沉默中停驻的车发出启动的声响，前方不明就里的司机定了定神，询问乘客想要去哪。

“……”

“客人们？”

“……啊……”中岛健人迷茫地眨眨眼，仍旧维持着躺倒的姿势，除了将腿放回到座位底下外身体倒好端端地依靠在对方大腿上，这可不算什么雅观；因为震惊也尚未作出反应的菊池风磨，他的冷淡的、对立的、背靠背且面对面的同事双手作出投降一般的姿势滑稽地举在空中，还有那条一看便是从酒店顺走的廉价毛巾从对方弯下的肩膀上脱落挡住了中岛半张面孔。菊池垂下的刘海呈现半干状态，滴落的水珠和他的清晰复杂的视线一同灌入中岛的眼中。他眨眨眼，在司机不耐烦地驶入主干道前自作主张地发出声响。

“总之，我家就在附近……麻烦您了。”

菊池哑然张了张嘴，最后还是含恨闭上了嘴。中岛花费了大约一分钟时间思考对方从酒店走出来、擦着半干的头发衣冠不整的样子所保有的意义，不过都可归纳为不拘小节，大概。但中岛最终还是想通了这一点，从菊池因为羞愤涨红的脸中窥探到了端倪——这个人实在是一如既往的简单易懂。

 

因为是搭档，这也是没办法的事。他兀自想到。

实际上，他应该好好地嘲笑菊池一番的。但正因为是无可奈何的多年的搭档，现在真正嘲笑对方说“和女朋友尽兴之后被我捉到实在是太可怜了”大概会导致工作关系也彻底崩塌。许久之后，中岛健人和菊池风磨依旧维持着尴尬别扭的姿势没有来得及转换，约莫持续了更加长久的时间，中岛以为这样的姿势和静默的关系持续下去也未尝不可，他们一直以来正是这样度过的；但凡事终有一番结果，中岛沉默地想着，注视着菊池仅仅看着自己挣扎却又无可作为的反应，还是主动伸出了手，轻拍了两下对方的脸颊。

融于黑幕的夜色之中，霓虹灯闪烁之下川流不息的众多形色近光灯里的其中一辆，普通的出租车里普通地发出计价器的跳动声，普普通通的中岛健人，长久后传来他对普普通通的搭档无可奈何地短叹。

“你啊。”


	4. Chapter 4

 

“你知道……”他缓慢地，无奈地一字一顿诉说着，“虽然这种事情发生第二次显得蹊跷又麻烦，更何况发生在我们之间。但结果来说，这是第二次了。”

“如果去掉地理环境单从现在的氛围和关系看，这件事情从过去开始几乎时常发生。”菊池风磨不以为然地单手撑在身后，懒惰地盘腿坐在对方客厅的地板上。

中岛要比菊池的姿势拘谨一些，抱起一边膝盖坐在和他相隔一只手臂能够触碰但是横跨桌面的转角的一边。

他们的关系正如语言所描绘的，是在中岛看来是第二次，但是对菊池而言却已经反复无常地发生着的对话。于中岛而言菊池风磨对自己家中的拜访是第二次，因为两次见到对方都是在做出不合理的举动的时候必须寻找私人的空间进行谈判，不得已才如此发生。而在菊池风磨看来大概全然是另一种景象，他们的关系只要放在镜头以外的部分就一如既往地处在冷淡的隔绝状态，中岛的话语犹如教条般充斥着讽刺与训斥，就这样直截地展露在菊池的眼前。大概受戒与此类似，要让菊池风磨细数中岛因为坚持不懈的管教从而在他身上留下的鞭笞痕迹，大概从头到脚都能够被对方的语言所填满，从过去至未来充斥着对方有意在减少却尚且无法转变的不对等的——显然——独断专横的一面。

“你有在看柏拉图吗。”

“没有，为什么要看那个？”

“我在看，因为不得不看嘛，课业的话题。”中岛叹了口气，“虽然勉勉强强也能过得去，多看一些书籍也是好事，但果然在工作上能够引用的情况不算太多所以感到有些浪费时间。”

“说出柏拉图是浪费时间这种话的你倒的确很可怕。”

“菊池。”

中岛一本正经地叫他，转过身直面对方一如既往不快的阴沉面孔。

他说，未成年饮酒，从酒店衣冠不整地出门被抓现行，你到底还要在六丁目做多少足够留名的蠢事才够啊。

菊池不快地咋舌出声，说中岛你不要经过那里不就好了。

中岛说，如果没有看见所以事物便没有发生就好了，我也这么希望。世界都以此原则转动的话，你我的宇宙从一开始便不会因此产生碰撞和摩擦。但因为命运的关系。

菊池说，是因为事务所的关系。

中岛说，总而言之，就像六年前发生过且无法逆转的结果一样。

即使没有任何人保证未来如何，但中岛健人便确确实实地和菊池风磨你相遇了。就是这样简单的关系，不同于唯心的主义可以让事物因为自己的主观对世界产生根本的影响，他们的关系并非自然地、生理的亲近，是全然未知的某种造物，是一种谬误，一类假设，一次试验，一种结果而已。

菊池沉默地同对方互相思考了片刻，便妥协似地长叹一声，回答中岛说，说来话长。

意料之中的，他多年来已然了然于心的搭档露出了颇有兴致的热情表现，朝自己凑近了些揶揄着质问他事情的经过，语气中带有显而易见的调侃。

“什么罩杯？”

“很大。”

“大学联谊认识的？”

“好像家在千叶区。”

“好可怕，”中岛露出意外的表情笑着拍了拍手，肩膀随着笑声的振幅剧烈抖动着，菊池风磨被对方揶揄得满脸通红，大声嚷嚷着要酒喝，在中岛扔给他金属瓶罐前嘀咕着对方的多管闲事，“不是相处的很顺利吗，晚上十点就做完了？穿好衣服再出门啊你倒是。”

菊池咽下一口酒精，神色凝重地看着对方讪笑的模样不答。

中岛自讨没趣地又畅想起来：应该是个有趣的女性，菊池风磨总会因为他人出其不意的、不同于“平凡”定义的行径产生好奇，好奇可谓他的艺术灵感来源，所以不会是个沉闷的人。交往的事被内部曝光是一个月前的事，这期间工作繁忙大概没有多少见面的时间，所以，啊，是年长的——

是年下。

你喜欢年下的类型啊。中岛莫名地哼哼了声，心情稍微平复了一些。良久后，他故作冷静地咳了一声，继续缓缓地说道，这样的话，今晚或许是第一次正式以酒店为目标的见面，因为在以前也没有听说你会为了交往的事费力跑到离家这么远的地方来。酒店的选择也有迹可循，之前买酒的时候便意外瞥见到了，大抵如此。因为是菊池实在太好看透了。然后，虽然只是猜测——以后别那么做了。

哈？

被甩不是什么丢脸的事，菊池。中岛健人一本正经地扳过他的肩，因为前倾过身头距离菊池的胸口尚有半臂距离。他顿了顿，就着杂乱的刘海掩盖的视线抬起头，在明晃的室内顶灯之下露出深邃的表情。

“因为连头发都没擦干就急忙出门，你和她没有做到最后吧，总的来说。本该是人生中一夜尽兴但却戛然而止，即便如此也没有动怒，反而是一副被丢掉的宠物的样子落魄地躲进出租车中，从刚才起就在想了，糟糕，因为完全想不通你没有生气的理由，”他深吸口气，“菊池你……喜欢她？”

只是一个非常细小的，几乎可以忽略不计的秘密。有关于中岛健人的，由菊池风磨察觉所以可称之为菊池风磨专利的中岛健人认证弱点。这家伙在紧张的时候整个人都颤巍巍的，和镜头前因为准备重发所展现的意气风发不同，遇到从未体验过的真正的困难处境时心底实则还是因为恐惧而蒙上一层逃避的阴影。可分明中岛不是个选择逃避的人，因此即便恐惧与慌张也会要求自己承接下来，这在菊池看来是毫无必要的事。与中岛乐于表现多愁善感不同，因为自负更甚反倒让菊池的表达更加冷淡，因此偶尔瞥见镜头前的反差便能发现，中岛因为自己造成的冷场感到慌张时整个人透露出小心翼翼与后悔的神情，再增加一些恐怖话题便能让他如惊诧的动物那般敏感，也只有在这时候菊池恍惚间会想，中岛的话，虽然总是以逞强的样子为傲，实际上流露出的软弱的一面却让人颇有兴致。

换言之，因为缺少那份令人不快的、没由来的身为队长的威压，在私下消除了因为工作产生的差别只是单纯的菊池风磨和中岛健人的场合，这家伙所占有的优势便在此刻消除得干干净净，菊池深知这一点，看吧。

哪怕只是故意的静默也会让对方感到焦躁。中岛几乎急躁地嘴角抽噎了下，伸手握住了菊池的手腕问他到底是怎么想的，是不是认真地想要不顾一切地和某个女性恋爱，为此抛弃身为偶像的自觉、与成员的信赖、与粉丝的约定，最后。

至于普通的质问为何让中岛着急到眼眶泛红连其本人也不得而知，但他还是果决地如此质问出声，好像不捉住菊池风磨询问清楚便再也没有澄清的机会，结果将走向不可挽回的悲剧一面。

完全可以甩开对方的菊池便一反常态地等待着，比工作场合真正意气用事更加冷静且舒畅，明明在登上出租前一切还同中岛所料那般发展，自己处在因为浮躁的心态几乎被压垮的自卑当中，但当冲入车中一股脑躺倒进自己大腿上随后呆愣地没有动弹的中岛出现的时候，菊池反倒一扫阴霾的情绪，认认真真和对方对视了一整路。

因为处在高处拥有自然的优势，自己刘海的阴影挡在对方的脸上，未干的水迹顺着滑落到中岛的脸颊，被对方胡乱地用袖子不断擦拭干净。只是安安静静的一场旅程，因为司机的存在没有了对谈的欲望，菊池就这样任由着对方依躺，对方仍由着菊池审视着，在一路无言的被灯光一次次闪烁又归于阴影的掠动中，中岛像是醒悟般，眼中突生满是令人不解的怜惜，便伸出手贴在菊池的脸颊边，语气虚浮中尚且有一丝真诚的埋怨。

“你啊，”中岛说，“明明是比我小一岁的年纪，为什么总之要尝试连我都难以企及的人生挑战吗。”

答案不是很明显吗，菊池想。正因为不能同中岛健人一样，或说，正因不想跟在中岛的身后，正因受够了中岛的排布，正因连中岛健人四个字都因沉重的执着难以言说。

在中岛因为慌张询问自己到底在思考什么的时候，菊池风磨却仿佛了却心中一大难事般心情舒畅，自言自语道：“结果不是有吗，连中岛也不知道的事。”

“什么？”对方困惑地皱起眉。

“喂中岛，”菊池微微俯视着对方慌张的神色，心情尚好地问他，“现在，你的搭档，团员，因为命运不得不相遇、因此才相遇的麻烦的菊池风磨在想什么？”

“这种事情只有本人知晓吧，”中岛气愤地回答，“除了你因为心情不错所以不甩开我的手这一点让人无法理解。”

“就是这样，因为我也差不多习惯了你什么都能猜到的本事，现在就连被你猜中这件事也能坦然受之，花费了太久时间，但总算，至少也有中岛你也想不通的事情，实在是太好了。”

在因对方的言论产生思考的片刻，中岛恍然间被菊池反握住手腕，就着愣神的间隙因为对方的推搡猛地向后倒去——可靠的柔然的榻榻米，以及中岛摆满地板的软布玩偶恰好地承受了冲击，在胡乱中中岛困惑地半眯着眼，看着菊池风磨便这样果决地、毫无预兆地只手握住了他的手腕，已经比自己更加健壮的身形控制住了中岛上半身，最后干脆双腿跨在中岛腰身两边，就这样直截地将中岛禁锢在对方阴影下。

“好消息是，我和她刚才分手了，我甩的她。”菊池在中岛眼中看到庆幸的神色，更加兴致盎然地俯下身，几乎是近来毫无可能发生的主动贴紧对方的脸庞。

“不幸的是，分手的理由竟然和中岛健人也有关系。实在难以忍受，所以就来找你讨债好了。”

 

 

 

该死，该死的酒精，还有他妈的菊池风磨。中岛健人粗喘着气勉强够到桌上的半杯酒罐，首要大事便是毫不犹豫地朝身后喷溅过去。后背被两只手指顺着背脊在腰窝正中深深一划，中岛喘息着伸长脖颈喘息了声——但是那不是他真正想被碰的地方。他的皮带被解开以后顺着繁缛的对峙垂落到地上，牛仔布料松松垮垮地一路滑落到膝盖上，菊池倒没急着真的在被暴露的平底裤上做什么手脚，只是反复地将中岛试图反抗的双手重新摁压回桌上，身下在扭动的博弈中面料蹭过对方的前裆，对方在向前俯冲时恰好紧贴在中岛柔软的臀部上，在中岛的闷哼中双方僵持了两秒钟，时间比脚底按摩的企划还要难熬——中岛知道要发生什么、或说菊池风磨认为应该发生什么，然后悲哀地审视一番自己的反抗之后确信这大概也是一场自己想要发生的事件，考虑到被菊池挤压的后臀忍不住地震颤着，双腿下意识微微分开，以及分明与菊池有着势均力敌的打斗机会，但两人都在真正用力的反击的最后一刻心不在焉的事实。

“疯子。”中岛健人的头颅再次被摁压在桌上动弹不得时他恶狠狠地抱怨。

“人设错了。”菊池借着先一步占领的姿势优势就着中岛喘息的间隙甩了甩被对方用酒精打湿的半张脸，扯开对方后领毫无道理地俯身啃咬下去。

菊池说，我是女子力高的设定来着。

但中岛健人深知这和人设无关，他拿的还是王子人设呢岂有被菊池风磨摁着在自己的客厅茶几上被强暴的道理。事情发生的过程只在一瞬之间，中岛健人一边反抗着脑中还是一头雾水，他菊池风磨和女朋友不愉快的别离毫无章法地怪罪到自己头上，然后菊池把嘴贴在他的鼻翼前，几乎要更近一点前猛地退过了身，深吸口气说不行，还是很恶心，在中岛尚且因为震惊的迷茫中提起了他的领子，毫不留情地将他正面摔在了茶几桌面上。

而后中岛却又想，或许菊池并非他所误以为的意愿。也许就是单纯的斗殴，只是菊池用了卑劣的脱掉他的裤子的手段，还有咬人的攻击方式——不是舔弄、嘶、顺着颈椎一路向下也勉强、操、这不对——

“停下,操、这不正常。”中岛试图向对方发号施令，“你还记得自己是菊池风磨吗，酒疯子！”

“说起来中岛，”菊池的唇齿短暂地脱离了他的后颈，从湿润的舔弄和潮热中脱身的中岛因为冰凉的空气倒吸了一口冷气，“松岛聪的电话开头是多少？”

“哈？八零——”

“这就对了，”菊池说，“这样就好，只喝半瓶不是好端端地醒着吗，以后别再喝醉了啊。”

“和现在又没关系，”中岛暴躁地回应，“再说我根本不会喝醉。”

回应中岛的是菊池在他第四节颈椎上用力的咬合——那真的很疼——他倒吸出声，在一片疼痛的酥麻中感受到菊池把自己的皮带从褪下的裤子上抽出来，握住自己的双手紧凑地打了一个标准结。

“看着挺好挣脱的，”末了，他身后十九岁的男人不满意地评定起自己的作品，“但如果没效果就是荒野求生的番组上那个专家的错，被大人欺骗我还真是可怜，这么说来，中岛你也已经算在大人那一行列了。”

“你对大人的定义实在是狭隘又偏见。”

“没办法啊，因为这是我和中岛的差别。”菊池在身后评断道，“因为一岁之差，不论是喝酒、交女友、甚至如何做偶像也要被从头指导，我们虽然有一岁差别但也仅限于此，既然中岛认为因此有必须以大人的身份训话的必要，那就这么做好了。”

我的话，菊池风磨说，因为还是孩子，不这么做总觉得吃亏。

中岛健人无奈翻了下双眼，心想既然如此就不要逞强做大人的事情啊。但逞强的孩子在成功将他的手腕禁锢住之后已经颇有准备地摸索起了他的全身，菊池从背脊一路蹂躏到臀部的位置，毫无别扭情绪地用手指嵌入了他的臀缝之间——中岛在巨大的震惊与未知的提心吊胆中反倒夹紧了双臀，在菊池风磨的嘲笑中心中却仍旧挥之不去理性的思考，有关为什么是菊池风磨毫无芥蒂地进行这场性事主导的困惑。

“喂，”菊池问他，“避孕套你放在哪里？”

“我宰了你啊。”中岛怒吼道。

“不过因为和女朋友告吹的事情节约下来的那个反而刚好，那中岛，润滑怎么办？”

中岛因为对方的言语震惊地睁大了双眼，努力地扭转过头用余光瞥见对方一本正经撕开避孕套的场面。

“你到底什么毛病，就在三十分你还想着操女人吧？”

“怎么，因为是十九岁所以还是个没和别人做过的处男吗？”菊池满不在乎地冷哼了声，“这种事放到三个月前惊讶还比较让人惊喜。”

操。中岛再次惊讶地张大了嘴，三个月？

到最后也没能代替的合适的润滑剂，菊池倒是在追问两遍的情况下就一如既往展露出不耐烦的表情，说算了，反正是男人忍受一点疼痛也没有多大差别。不不，中岛没来得及继续和对方语言争执出输赢，对方已经顺利地拉下他的裤头，在上身还勉强扣着扣子维持遮掩的时下下身却被毫无保留地展露出来，菊池深吸口气，说白天演戏的时候从片场顺走的研究室胶手套好像还在口袋里，翻找了两下，还真找到了那支小久保一茂的手套。中岛只得在一片橡胶放入未饮干的啤酒罐中发出的气泡炸裂声中最后咒骂了几声菊池风磨毫无道理的冲动，随后一片液体的冰凉顺着对方手指滴落到臀缝之间，身后的男人用湿润的手指从私密之间探入，菊池另一只手仍旧维稳地抵在他的后颈上无法翻身，在他压抑的骂咧中找准某个不曾设想会被开发的位置，中岛健人仍旧嚷嚷地咒骂他：“就因为你这种异想天开的性格才会在和女朋友第一次开房的时候就可怜地告吹——”而后指尖果决地探入进去，第一指节探入到暖热的肉壁中左右尝试扭动了下，中岛立即闷哼了声，随后便放弃似地将额头抵在桌面上粗重地喘息着，约莫说不出更多的话了。

 

该死的热。他无意识地哼哧出声。那后面把对方的手指包裹吮吸得很紧，话说回来，本来就是强人所难。对方在只有互相喘息的氛围中冷不丁地笑出声，说肠道的行装能够好好地探清。中岛不想回应也说不出更多的话，干脆在对方第三根手指插入扭转的时候不满地再次大声抗拒了几句，然后凶恶地扭转过头，喊菊池至少把沙发靠枕给他的头垫上。

不受控制的涎水滴落到桌上，菊池把靠枕放到桌上后用清闲的手捏了捏中岛的下巴，对方呜咽地试图扭动脖子挣脱，菊池弯下腰似乎意欲贴合下，转而还是放弃似地放开了对方，重新将手钳制在后颈上。

中岛满心焦躁地揣测着对方的行动，试图让自己接受之后的现实，但是——妈的——现在身后便是真正的、全然陌生的菊池风磨了。对方对于同性的性事显然也不够擅长，在不耐烦的开拓中突然生硬地问中岛“你的前列腺到底在哪”，中岛因为对方一个蛮狠的戳刺倒吸口凉气，毫无兴致地反怒道“怎么可能会告诉你”，于是在互相没道理的斗嘴中菊池风磨总算在耐心消磨前听到在某个柔软的位置让中岛整个腰身软下一瞬间——从对方口中发出一声与之前截然不同的“嗯哼”，语调中带有不服输的气势和无可奈何的爽快。

菊池一下便回想起三个月前。一个错误，全然的意外，他甚至如此，但是秉性使然，在他报复似地说出要操中岛的时候，对方似乎茫然地眨眨眼试图理解，而后满意地对他露出莫名柔和溺爱的笑容，说那风磨，避孕套在床头柜第三层的黑色盒子里，不准告诉我妈啊。

和宿醉时只会哼哼与表达自己想要或不想要的中岛不同，现在完全清醒的中岛满心警觉几乎因为羞愧心徘徊在对人生绝望的边缘。菊池的手指退出的时候他终于长舒口气，但时隔十秒的休息后对方双手撑到了他的双臂之间，头上被无情地遮盖下阴影，菊池勃起的阴茎贴合在他微微开合中的后穴口，而当对方挤压在他的身上时，中岛因为肌肤的触碰更加毫无道理地全身震颤起来，甚至比被刺激到前列腺时更加涌现出难以言喻的羞耻。

确认到的一点是，他在此刻是真的产生了想要射精的欲望，悲哀的便是对方将性器顶在自己臀缝之间，轻而易举靠插入前的上下摩擦便让中岛难以忍耐地一阵潮热，在喘息中他感到菊池把着自己的性器轻轻抬着自己的腰臀在入口刺探，微微插进去一点——真的太大——然而。

因为被探索着隐秘的、未知的交合，以及莫名感受到期待合适的相性，中岛委屈地呻吟了声，在菊池安稳地插入了半截试图开始抽插时将手指重新抵在了中岛脸边，偶尔抬手握住对方的下颚，用拇指在嘴唇上若有所思地擦合两下。

中岛半眯着眼，在对方逐渐开始律动的行动里吐露出热气，菊池的手指只在他的嘴边徘徊，到之后如何被自己舌尖卷入口腔也不得而知。在一阵因为对方的阴茎刮蹭到前列腺时引起的战栗中呻吟出声，彻底地发出软绵的声响——

完了，中岛健人想。

因为真的很爽。

然后，差不多自此开始，人生真的会面临走向堕落的那方的结局，这是排在想要射在自己保洁过的客厅的地毯上后的第二要事。

 

性交本来就不是什么特别带脑子的事，硬说的话它和屁股有关，中岛健人的。

菊池风磨猛力地挺动了下腰肢，比他在海面上尝试扬帆更加大力。他重复了几次，终于完完全全地填了进去。生硬的粗大的性器在对方生涩的后穴进出，对方显然不会真正的逆来顺受，对于清醒的中岛健人来说“第一次”接受得很不自在。他本能地摇摆了下，岔开着大腿收紧臀部，在菊池生硬的冲撞中痛苦地嘶吼出声，气急败坏地不断调整自己的位置让对方蛮横的冲撞找准能够接受的顺畅位置。

菊池感到自己的阴茎被对方夹住，他揽着中岛柔软展放的腰，居高临下地看着对方汗淋淋的后背，猜想着中岛此时悔恨却又满脸潮红的不堪模样，弯下腰顺着对方的背脊啃咬了一片。

被暧昧的多余行为刺激的中岛别扭地扭动了下腰，下意识放松了后穴的紧张。菊池便收回了自己毫无怜悯的唇齿，重新按住中岛的后臀，更加畅快地进行轮动的俯冲。

中岛压抑住自己几乎想要释放的不满的声音，试图将淫靡那一面抛之不顾——然而几声泄露的呻吟还是无情展露了他的软弱。中岛委屈地闷哼了几声，菊池平日的刻薄在此时倒安安静静的。他试图扭动自己的腰寻找能够接受的菊池的刺探位置的行动被对方识破，菊池拍了拍他的大腿根部，从身后传来一些平和的建议。

“抬高点腰”、“可以稍微慢一点”之类，因为对方的指令中岛在对方下一次的抽插前胸口便被灌注某种异样的柔和情绪，委屈地咬紧牙关接受了对方的冲撞，因为意外畅快地突然伸入发出羞耻的高声呻吟——

“哈、嗯啊——”

菊池风磨的手掌意外地覆盖在他的后脑，从发丝间顺从地柔和抚摸起来。

“很好。”他说，“再稍微抬高一点，中岛，我要加快了。”

被夸奖后内心悲哀地升起喜悦的感情让中岛痛苦地几乎湿润了眼眶。他抽噎着握紧拳，手肘徒劳地抵在桌面，因为菊池双手的引导离开了身体离开了桌面的支撑，在空中维持着柔软的架势。

 “哈啊……啊……”他张开嘴逐渐发出更多呻吟，积攒着的唾液顺着嘴角委屈地留下，染湿了还被挂在自己上身的衬衣领口，“轻……再……啊、抱我下……嗯……风……菊、菊池……”

汗液、涎水与不受控制溢出眼眶的眼泪含混着他身后因为更加顺畅的交合变得湿润的后穴，整个中岛健人被对方冲撞到底几乎拱起腰背来，又被狠狠摁压回委曲求全的跪趴姿势。中岛因为菊池毫无道理的突然温和的劝慰和夸奖逼出眼泪，又在更多的鼓励下更多地、更自然地呻吟出声，菊池没有对他发出一如既往的嘲笑。

明明是件毫不相关的事。但被菊池夸赞的事实本身却让中岛心脏几乎被每一句告白揪紧，在对方的劝慰中更加随性地顺从生理的反应透露出颤抖的哭腔，整个腰身被操得软绵绵地、双腿酸软地全靠对方搂在腹部的手臂支撑。

而菊池风磨，嘴中分明透露着哄骗的言辞，身下却毫不柔和地继续着不属于初次温柔的刺探。他并非从轻到重地引导，而是从重到更重，再到不可承受的重。他毫无保留地展现自己对于性交基本的熟络——还有因为开始注意健身的效果变得稍显持久的动力。菊池风磨或许对性交本身足够自信，或许比擅长用感情促成他人的性幻想的中岛更加自信——但这不代表他会做爱，他仍旧鲁莽又着急着，愉快得几乎忘记考虑中岛的感觉。

他很粗暴地操着，意图完全偏离了口中的报复而是纯粹的发泄欲望，为了性交本身而操着中岛。

中岛感到一阵苦痛的脑中泛白，在已经无法控制的重复的呻吟中哭喊着请求菊池风磨抚慰他的前面。然而菊池在第二次请求中才轻笑出声，中岛分明听到了那声嘲笑，全身几乎因此震颤僵硬——

菊池抵住他的肩膀，身体向前压住他的后背，用对方的身体承载着他的重量，在中岛耳边低哑地、轻佻地、悠然地问他。

“现在，不顾他人感受的讨人厌的家伙正在操你，中岛。”

“哈、嗯……嗯啊……”

“想要什么？”

“嗯……摸、摸我……”

“这不是能好好说出来吗，时隔几个月之后。中岛健人也能好好和菊池风磨说出请求。”菊池满足地哼哼了声，继续紧贴在中岛耳边劝诱道，“但是不，因为实在是太久了，我受够了你的自作主张和忍气吞声，你也早就不堪忍受我的任性。就这样好了，中岛，因为不被自慰就射出来感到耻辱，然后我也因为把你操射的成就感或许造成时候那么些许愧疚。”

中岛苦痛地发出一声痛恨的叱责，在菊池大声的笑声中最后冲撞了下。他能感受到菊池爆发的热流在自己的后穴、肠道中慢慢地传递着不可估量的灼烧的热量。更为可悲的是中岛健人迷茫地最后眨了眨湿润的眼眶，在一片模糊地星白光点中，他听到菊池因为泄欲后满足的喘息，充满低哑的魅力轻松地用手拍了拍自己的后腰。

“喂，中岛。”

菊池说。

闭嘴，中岛健人心想。

“别那么任性，明明爽的不行。”菊池毫无顾忌的笑声从身后传来，中岛却仍旧只觉得晕眩与酸涩。

“那么……我就只说一次。”

菊池说。

“射出来。就现在……

“……健人。”

他一定要宰了菊池风磨。中岛健人心想。

在那一瞬间因为饱胀的满足感压垮了他最后一点自尊心。中岛几乎蜷缩着完成了这一次委屈的射精，尽兴地将地毯沾染地到处都是。他呜咽地颤抖着肩膀，直到射精结束乏累地侧躺倒在地上时也忍不住全身蜷缩着微微颤抖。

菊池风磨靠坐在他旁边，隔着能靠肌肤间的热量体会到的徒劳的间隙。转瞬之间，亦或是许久之后，中岛健人只剩下模糊的意识中的微弱抽噎。菊池解开了他的皮带，认真地看了一眼被自己操得浑身破碎的中岛：对方从潮湿的刘海中露出些许光亮的神色，痛恨地、虚弱地、坚定地、委屈地、乞求地看着他。

末了，菊池从桌上拿过仅剩的半听啤酒，在对方灼热的视线中慢慢灌入嘴里。精液洒落在地上，中岛健人整个凌乱地躺在他的身边，菊池看着对方气呼呼地盯着自己的眼睛——这双曾经因为大自己一岁肩负了更多责任，擅自建立更多威严，对自己的反叛擅自归纳后冷眼不屑的男人，现在大概真的被操得服服帖帖、破破烂烂、击碎得干干净净了。

“……喂。”中岛虚弱地从腹腔中发出声音。

“嗯？”菊池轻松地看着他，晃了晃手中的酒罐，“你也要来一口吗。”

对方翻了个白眼，索性翻了个身用后背面对他。菊池苦笑了声，说又不是不让给你。他看着重新恢复理智后气息平稳起来的中岛，思考了下，将仅剩的一点酒精浇在了对方肩膀上，拍了把对方光裸的臀部大笑一声：

“还你的。”

 

“作为偶像的话，”对方满足地微微闭上眼，如此论断，“我也好喜欢中岛健人君啊。不觉得他就是天生的偶像吗，说出那些讨好粉丝的话却不让人讨厌，不论是哪个年纪都可以成为憧憬他的粉丝，不论唱歌还是跳舞都远超普通偶像的耀眼，眼中满是令人喜爱的正义凌然。”

“……嗯。”忍受着对方对于本不存在于此的男人一通发自肺腑的夸奖的菊池放下了正解开对方衣扣的手，拉过对方的肩膀注视着女性的脸庞。

“你啊，”菊池风磨说，“真的很喜欢那个人啊。”

“嗯，但是风磨君更喜欢，因为是与众不同的恋人。”

“作为偶像的话更喜欢哪个？”

“是完全不一样的偶像啊。不过，不是也有很相似的地方吗。”

“哈？哪有。”

“如果中岛健人君在舞台上是个华丽的人，在平日说不定是个普普通通的男性。风磨的话，虽然总是想表现出看透了人间的真实模样，实际上内心不是和对方有着可堪比拟的浪漫吗。”

“嗯——这样啊。”菊池短暂沉默了下，略微低下了头。

“那家伙是毫无疑问的好人咯。”

“一定是这样的，是个善良的、努力的、积极的家伙。”

“会被他人理所当然地喜欢。”

“理所当然地事情，难道风磨不这么认为吗。”

哎呀。菊池勾了勾嘴角，在对方好奇的视线中揉了把对方的长发。

“连你也知道这么简单的道理，说明这是显而易见、无需言语的事实吧。”

有关中岛健人理所当然被他人喜爱，连那个最不可能的——甚至连菊池风磨也。

哈。最终，菊池放下手。深吸口气，睁开眼是一本正经地看着女性，对对方诚恳地说出了一声抱歉。

因为知晓这件事情太过危险，或者承认这个事实太过勉强。总而言之，被他人发现这个秘密的话可就大事不妙；但话又说回来，倘若被中岛健人知晓这个真相才是最大的危机。

为了不让对方察觉到这一点所以就这么做吧。在中岛委屈的、不解的、困惑的视线中继续这样下去，为了不让对方那麻烦的爱传递过来，擅自感染全身，直到脑中一篇迟钝酥麻一片，满是和中岛健人有关的事情。

这样的话，把羞于承担的爱拒之门外的办法，距离爱一线之隔的身体交合之中，从中岛健人眼中能看到那一闪而过的视线。

你啊。和爱世人的本性稍有不同地。一点点就好，想要和他人有别，只要尽情地、在一瞬间也罢，要是能多恨我一点就好了。


	5. Chapter 5

 

“不论在哪里都提过无数次，我和中岛大有不同。”

见山下智久饶有兴致地看着自己，菊池想起前辈们对这种恩怨全然不知所言。他只好按下焦躁再度将同样的说辞全盘托出：“性格截然相反，兴趣全然不同。本来是生活毫无交际的两个人，如果不是因为同在事务所并且被选定为组合关系，大概是一生也不会有交集的两个人。我和中岛的差异是如此明显，共处一室时尚且能够相处，离开同一房间后就是左和右的分别。中岛也是这么想的——并且至此为止我们保持的不错。”

“最后这点是你的擅自以为吧。”山下打断他，“即便是意外相识，但是不能更为友善的共处显然是个隐患。看似因为人生各有目标所以即使存在隔阂也无碍，但别开玩笑了，你们是同一个团的成员，那就一定拥有同样的理想，在为同一个理想努力之前就否定相同的概念什么的。说起来，这是多久以来的事？”

“出道两、三年后开始？”

“结果你和胜利却什么都不说，就是这样傲慢敷衍看待前辈的吗。”山下摇了摇啤酒罐，手指微微用力在铝罐上留下一个显然的凹陷，“我生气了啊。”

菊池风磨深吸口气，将头埋得更低，诚诚恳恳道了声歉。

末了，山下酝酿着给菊池做出突破的考验，对他要求道：“首先和他成为朋友吧，至少能够互相理解。成为朋友的首要标志是什么？”

“了解对方的想法。”

“那个太难了，先从叫他的名字开始。不用彰显特别的关系和他人有所差别，普普通通地和他人使用同样的称呼就好。你和他可以算同时入社，直接叫他健人不就好了。”

“那个。”

“做不到吗？”

菊池哑然张合了下嘴，看到前辈冷面严肃的神情。不妙啊，他想，山P会生气这件事虽然能够想象，真正被自己遇到绝对无法好好处理。因为只听说过普通时候的山下智久，对对方的上限无法判明，连下限也难以估量。

但即便如此，即使在温和散发暖意的晴天下，对上山下智久耐心又充满威严的神情，菊池风磨酝酿思考着如何回应前辈的话语，但对自己接下来的结论却从未抱过质疑。

菊池说，唯独这一点做不到。中岛君……中岛就是中岛。

他几乎做出视死如归的决心抬眼看向前辈，用近乎顶撞的坚定语气向对方坦诚。而山下智久。

他的前辈放下酒罐，手指撑在下颚轻挠了下，一副了然于心的轻松模样，对菊池蓦地清爽哼笑了声。

山下说，原来如此，真是巧合，明明是完全相反的两个人。因为在同样问那个人的时候，健人也是这么说的。

菊池似乎怔了下，问道，什么？

山下说，简单来说，健人给我打了电话。

 

中岛清了清嗓子，在时钟指向半夜八点三十二分时郑重地按下通话按钮。山下前辈把名片交到自己手上的时候正怀着满心雀跃的心情，想要再次表达感谢时却见对方耸了耸肩。

“健人君，和胜利和风磨的关系怎么样？”

“嗯？因为是同一个团里的成员，还不错。”

“硬要说的话和谁关系好？”

“啊啊，是胜利吧，私下也有一起出门。”

山下说：“即便如此胜利却没有询问过我能不能把我的电话告诉你。”

中岛愣了愣神，下意识合上嘴忐忑地看着眼前戴着墨镜，分明拥有着轻松心情却难以攀附的前辈。

“有想过来要我的号码吗？”

“是，一直有这样的愿望……”

“但是却从来没有拜托过他们两个。”

“抱歉，果然和前辈的联系还是必须要当面主动询问。”

“但是把号码给健人也是我自己的想法。”看到面前的中岛困惑地抬眼看着自己，山下饶有兴致地观察了对方的神情后摆摆手说，“只是发短信不行。健人和胜利他们一样都有自己的苦恼吧，但是SexyZone的成员却总是不愿意谈论自己的工作，和胜利吃了那么多次晚餐却也只了解你们的一点故事而已。就是这样，所以我想干脆这次直接要求健人你来找我寻求帮忙，两个月不给我打电话的话我就把你的号码删掉。”

就是这样的诡异要求。中岛健人每日花费十二分钟头疼地思考应当向山下智久询问的话题，在纸上无论如何罗列却都是长久以来相似的困惑。组合进步的事，要不要继续做下去的迷茫，还有成为怎么样的偶像之类，但归根结底都是属于自己在这个年纪本该想通的事情，而只要属于自己年纪能够做到的事，中岛健人鲜有做不到的处境。

偶尔地，失落的时候也会有，但更多时候总是更加优秀，所以找前辈商谈的应该是更远大的计划，本该如此。

中岛健人在离两个月前的晚饭还有一小时的时间期限前拨通了对方的电话，另一端在一段稍显漫长的响铃后传来了山下平静的声音。是我，山下说。中岛深吸了口气。

我和菊池风磨，中岛健人说，缓缓地，我们的关系实则与常人不同。

 

那么，菊池风磨敷衍地问，中岛是怎么说我的？

你很好奇吗？

不，实际上。菊池耸耸肩，在山下智久面前又灌下一口。中岛他，菊池停顿了下后满不在乎地笑了一声，用手指在空中画着圈大意描摹起对方的身影说，实际上很好看懂。虽然性格截然相反，处境大有不同，人生本该是没有交集的两种轨迹，但中岛健人本人在自己眼中的模样实在太过明晰。他在快乐的时候抱有顾忌，在失落的时候心怀侥幸，在成功的时候存有感激，在失败的时候追惩自己，全都是一目了然、分析起来手到擒来的事。我和中岛之所以不同也正是完完全全了解对方的性格，既做不到像中岛那样，也不会成为中岛这样，有必要的话想彻底地逃出去。

逃到哪里去？

中岛的对立面上。菊池果断地回答。不是为了噱头，只是自己人生态度和对方正好相反，站在他的对面实则是理所应当，久而久之就成了现在这样。

嗯——山下含糊地点了点头，又向他问道，作为队友来说，中岛健人是怎样的人？

麻烦的家伙。擅自揽下责任，任性地往前冲，自说自话为成员打开车门。

老实说我也应付不来这种类型。山下说，但和这种顾虑周全的聪明人成为普通朋友明明是更轻松的事情。啊，你们不是普通朋友啊。

菊池咬紧牙关，最后深沉地埋下头，苦闷地从喉中发出无奈的颤音许久，最后仍旧低哑地回答他，中岛就是中岛。

山下问他，有去听过成员的个人演唱会吗，从台下看着对方？

菊池摇了摇头，说没有试过。

山下拍了拍他的背站起身，说之后健人的演唱会我要去，你来不来？

菊池深埋着的这一次同溺水般沉浸不起，一片混沌的思绪掩埋在阴影中。影子里中岛健人的形象是个正在将耳夹戴上耳垂，照着镜子背对自己的白色打歌服身影。镜子里面有正在穿上外套的菊池风磨的模糊影像，菊池问对方有什么要帮忙的吗。

没有。中岛说，费力地戴上耳夹之后左右在镜子中扭转了下头确认仪态，接着转身走到菊池面前，突然地就这样握住他的领带。

“……哈，你在干嘛。”菊池撅了撅嘴困惑地盯着对方看。

“系错了。”中岛说，一边熟稔地解开皱巴巴的领带在菊池胸口重新整理，“这次有问答环节，到时候我站MC旁边吧，你和旁边别团的成员关系更好。”

“啊？虽然没什么差别，但为什么要这幅做出决定了的样子。”

“就想确认一下。”中岛满意地将领带重新放进菊池的夹克中，最后拍了拍对方整洁的胸口。

手掌在离开菊池胸口前却突然被扼住了手腕。被牵制住的男人愣了愣神，抬头疑惑地看向对方。

“我说错了吗？”中岛眨眨眼不明就里地问他。

“中岛你就是这一点让人讨厌。”

“诶、啊，等等，哪一点？”

“我会站在那边的。”菊池说，“之后也站在中间，只要是和你参加问答的时候。所以之后也不用提醒我，就是这样的关系，这样就好了。”

“喂，风磨，不要擅自误解——”中岛几乎踉跄地被对方推开，重新伸手想要捉回对方质问时却因对方拒绝的背影被狠狠撂在原地。

“还有叫风磨这一点也挺可笑的，我已经喊了你很久的中岛了。”菊池背对着他回应道，“这样的话，你也早就有喊我菊池的权力了。”

“别开玩笑了，同龄成员之间哪有互相叫姓氏的，何况我们——”

“明明也有不少。但是如果没有的话从现在开始就好。”菊池风磨走过转角先对方一步前往彩排的位置，干脆把领带故意弄乱，松松垮垮地搭在脖子上，“一点一点的，被安排的人生令人厌烦，所以从现在开始别这么做了中岛。我们是成员和成员，不是朋友、不是家人、不是同学、不是爱人——”

——不对。埋头回忆的菊池风磨突然想到。

在这场因为一些琐碎日常变成了旷日持久的冷漠相处的关系当中，菊池风磨咀嚼着某种意味深长的、呼之欲出的答案，犹豫地、怀疑地想，因为曾经这不构成一个回答所以时常被忽视，但在他人看来或许才是显而易见的道理。

山下智久说：“怎么，风磨要拒绝我的邀请吗？”

菊池风磨看着对方嘴唇的张合。

山下说，明明你是他的搭档。搭档不去看自己的演唱会，哪会有这样毫无道理的事情。

菊池突然感到一阵毫无必要的惶恐，仿佛山下智久未曾说明的背后有一种他不曾设想的真理。他诚恳地抬着头，看着自己的前辈几乎用着不容置疑的语气对自己宣布中岛健人的演唱会的日期，对自己而言确实一场难以揣摩的煎熬。

菊池几乎颤抖地，最终问山下，中岛在电话里是怎么和山P说的？

山下智久笑了声，说你不是能好好地问出来吗，一副自说自话了解中岛健人到不屑于找他人引证的样子，被小看的对方肯定会失望的。

他揉了把自己后辈脑袋，在对方不确定的神情中轻松地耸了耸肩，说：“明明只是普通的聊天，关于处理和成员关系的事情。我曾经也有那样的困境，但和健人一样的情况还没有过。健人说起SexyZone的团员关系倒是充满信心和自豪，然后提到风磨君。大概自说自话毫无边际地夸奖了十分钟的样子，然后就毫无道理地、不受控制地、一边道着歉就这样哭了出来。所以我想，总之，不来教训风磨你一顿实在不行。”

 

一开始，我把这想做一场报复，所以一切就理所应当了。因为你的厌恶并非毫无道理，无论如何努力白的对立总会有黑，善与恶。中岛停顿了下，心想。

中岛健人和菊池风磨。

但又并非全然如此。

“所以我开始猜测，如果你真的对我如此憎恨，真正恨着一个人产生的报复可以有那么多种，性事绝对不是最简单、最安全的选择。如果是因为报复所以产生性行为，第二天我从自己的床上醒来的时候回想起那天晚上发生的事情的时候却在想，我不感到悲伤。但如果不是报复的话一切就太奇怪了。蔷薇的生长需要土壤，恨意的绵延也要媒介，对权力的欲望需要个人实力的滋润——然而菊池风磨和中岛健人分明一切都在成长，除了生命里占有的对方的分量无论如何都拿捏不清。”

一个显而易见的现实便是，中岛健人再一次毫无道理地喝醉了。菊池风磨没想要真的灌醉对方，中岛点的也只是鸡尾酒而已，但是从第三杯开始他的脸上微微泛红，第四次直接夺过菊池喝到一半的酒杯，全部一口气喝个干净让酒精顺着嘴角留下染湿衣领，菊池还在担心他明天的工作要不要穿这一件。

“风磨是怎么看我的？”

看吧，就是这样。因为喝醉了嘴中暴露出越来越多掩藏的心思，菊池抿了抿嘴思考是否作出回应。微醺时的中岛将自己散落的前刘海撩到一边，撑在桌上对着菊池随意轻笑了声。

“我不会对醉鬼说真话的。”

“醒着的时候也不聊天。”

“就是这样的关系。”

菊池风磨几乎头疼地看对方做出受委屈的表情，垮下脸撇着嘴将自己下巴放在了餐台上。虽然烤肉差不多被消食干净但是距离烤盘还是太近，菊池抬了抬下颚示意对方离远一些，但对方或许理解成了自己语言更胜一筹的耀武扬威，气愤地用脱了鞋的左脚从桌台下踹了下自己的右腿。

“喂！”菊池眼疾手快地弯腰捉住了对方的脚踝，现在倒与趴在桌上的中岛平视了。

从上方向下看的时候，中岛的上目线会尤为明显。因为从头顶散落下光在瞳孔中折射出光点，中岛本就清澈的眼中变得更加明亮清晰，整个人精神的时候全身透露着湿润的气息，连眼中也是如此，况忽和菊池单独对视时中岛总之，总是半眯着眼饱含情绪地望向自己，没有期待的，没有喜悦的，更多充斥着难以言喻滋味的视线与歌词一起传达到菊池风磨眼前。菊池时常难以回绝，只好这样微微低下头，将诸多滋味裹挟着还给对方。

他和中岛只要维持这样私下干净彻底的没有纠葛的状态就好。分明如此，唯有两个劣习菊池却无法避免。关系紧密的朋友不得不避免在菊池面前探讨有关中岛的话题。

真是个有些浮夸浪漫的人啊——非也。菊池冷笑着反驳，是个头脑清晰、思维不能更加清晰的功利主义。

那么，肯定是个无法抛弃王子的形象苦中作乐的孤独的人——但是不。菊池烦躁地打断对方，说中岛如此显然地深信自己热爱世界，世界也会爱他，为什么看不出来啊。

他烦躁地站起身，总是如此，指着评判的男人说既然对中岛不够了解一开始就好好观察对方。即使不用交流也能看清，中岛是如此直白分明的角色，哪怕不是每天关心也能一眼看出他的心情，即便是在自己背后也能察觉到他的心情——要知晓中岛健人的一切是如此轻而易举，全然不值得夸耀，自然也没有评判的道理。

冷静下来的时候菊池会意识到自己言语中的激烈，自己怔怔地难以评判。同伴事后向他道歉，菊池也自觉没有道歉的必要，只是中岛健人就是中岛健人，因为太过了解所以被他人评判稍显不足便会无端烦躁。被问到中岛健人是个怎样的人会感到愤怒，听到他人谈论中岛健人也会无端烦躁，便是这样一块晾在衬衣下难以愈合的留脓的痂，许久之后朋友们也习惯了避嫌，到最后终于结束了辩驳的一生。

菊池被朋友喝醉后开着玩笑，说那家伙和同世代的偶像都不常来往，所以风磨看到的中岛大概就是真实的样子。

什么啊，我也没有多想了解他。菊池冷哼一声。

那么，对方睁着醉眯眯的眼睛，调侃般转了转眼珠最后落回气愤地抱着双臂的菊池身上，颇有兴致地问他。那么，风磨啊，中岛健人怎么看你？

 

“风磨是怎么看我的？”

“……”

“不过答案呼之欲出，因为你是个直白的人。能够完全将真实的想法通过讨巧的语言展现出来，这样就能好好保留自己的本性不成为让人厌恶的大人，放心啦你做得很好。”

“为什么要在这时候表扬啊。”

“所以我想，嗝、嘛，上床的事对菊池风磨来说肯定习以为常，所以即使是和我也不在话下。是从几年前开始的？两年的样子。实际上吓了一跳，因为即便是知道男性和男性可以做爱，对象是菊池风磨却永远无法想象。常人总会为不曾发生过的命运产生感叹，所以和风磨做爱本身是这般令人不敢置信，只能以幸运或是不幸擅自规划。第二天工作现场能看到你一如既往无所谓的臭脸反倒让人安心，因为没有探讨的必要，只是这样发生了而已，那之后不是还发生了三、四次……”

“四次。一共六次。”

“嗯？不是五次吗？”中岛晕乎乎地晃了晃脑袋，“总而言之，我差不多习惯了这样的事实，不用考虑和风磨做爱是什么理由，因为平日的中岛健人和菊池风磨有着常人可见的远与近，只要这样诚恳地保持下去就好了，然而。”

中岛缓缓地伸出手，在紧盯着自己的菊池面前不加掩饰地这样直截伸出手，最终伸直的手臂绵软地瘫在冰凉的石砖桌面，绕过酒菜碗碟的阻碍，最后落在菊池的卫衣袖口。一开始是食指，通过敲打着对方手臂四周的桌面明目张胆地试探，然后指腹开始摩挲到对方小拇指边的皮肤上，轻轻地点触之后没有被烦躁地弹开，中岛便将头懒散地换了一边枕靠在自己手臂上，顺着平视的方向最终用食指滑进菊池的袖口，接着是第二根紧贴在对方的皮肤，然后是拇指环过对方的手腕，在大多角骨外的皮肤上来回摩挲。

“……中岛。”

几乎要将剩下的手指也缩进对方的袖口时菊池终于打断了对方。

“什么？”

“在做什么？”

啊。中岛笑眯眯地弯着双眼，无声地张开口型对对方沉默地做出回答。

调情。

“……后来呢。然后你想到什么？”

“不知道啊，风磨怎么想的？因为五个人的体制也回归了，成员纷纷变成大人，已经拥有能够独自承担、不得不独自承担的责任的年龄，所以连陈年旧账都可以重新审视，连我和风磨的关系似乎也到了不得不改变的程度——山P是这样说的。”

菊池不满地哼了一声。

“明明只是普通的倾诉而已，一开始。说实话完全没想过会有什么回报，因为山P教训我说必须主动改变，这时候告诉前辈日记吵架这种小事会不会太逊了啊，所以就没说。然后被山P问了许多问题，因为难以回答就开始语无伦次，到最后挂了电话也不知道说过什么，心想只要不被删掉号码就够了，但连再发一次感谢短信的勇气都没了。”

“不会被吓哭了吧。”

“我怎么会轻而易举哭出来啊，尤其对这种胸有成竹的对话。”中岛呼呼笑了两声，抬起头好奇地看着对方，“然后，因为完全没有料到风磨会来这件事。居然真的是风磨啊——花了很长、好久的时间来确认，连对前辈的感谢都差点忘记了。为什么会出现在那里之类的，因为是完全出乎意料的发展，要归类的话，就是纯粹的幸运或是不幸的事件。如果风磨一如既往的讨厌我的话这时候就嘲笑我好了，我的话大概真的会羞愧的想死，然后、然后。”

菊池撇了撇嘴，感到自己脸颊也不自然地发热，埋怨地看着眼前借着醉酒和盘托出的，满心困惑的、期待的、小心翼翼的中岛健人其人。

“如果不是报复，并非恶意，不是黑与白的善恶分明，和讨厌也相去甚远——从我这里看的话，风磨当时也没有做出看好戏的笑容，所以完全搞不懂。”

中岛问他，喂，风磨，到底是怎么看我的？讨厌到无以复，还是因为中岛健人自说自话想要爱你，因为厌恶要永远拒绝下去，因为风磨你根本不会因此快乐啊。

菊池风磨脱开中岛手腕的摩挲，站起身，紧捏着自己的外套。

这差不多就是答案了，中岛讪笑了声低下头。其实难堪得要死，不知道醉酒的效应还是直白的语言哪个理由更能成为脸红的理由。不过面色潮红对于现在倒是合情合理，所以明天睡醒菊池风磨也不会更多在意，这样就好。没有回答的一次意外，对自己来说的幸运也可以成为他人的不幸，自己的爱可以转化为他人的恨，菊池的讨厌和爱相比不值一提，诸如此类。

“中岛。”

闭嘴。他想。

“中岛，”菊池耐心说道，“说实话我也不太了解，你家在哪来着？两三个街区外确实很远，我也没去过你家几次。烤肉的味道挺普通的，你就不能多和普通人相处，体会和狐朋狗友们一起半夜去寻找便宜肉质又好的烤肉店的乐趣吗。不过你的生活我也没有干涉的理由就是了。”

“反正你也没有和我分享寻找烤肉店的秘诀的想法。”

“嗯，因为你不会那么做的。”菊池如此确信，脚步声转过桌台，在中岛埋头乞求着不要靠近他不要把自己扶起来的念叨中走到他身后，将外套盖在了对方肩上，这样中岛便只得被对方宽大的外服包裹，然后被菊池拉起身，几乎靠向身后，后背靠在对方手臂中。

中岛深吸口气，抬起眼看着菊池从上俯视着自己好笑的神情。

“好了，别哭了。”他说，“虽然对这一带不太熟悉但我记忆力总是很好。楼下向左转有一家有灯牌的便利店吧，然后再走一点距离就到出租招租点，在招租点后面有一家钟点旅馆。如果没有出租车的话，这就是我到达过的离中岛健人的住所最靠近的距离了。”

“嗯。”中岛赞同地回答了声。

“然后，因为中岛问我你家和酒店要去哪边。说实话中岛的家里东西杂乱每次整理起来要花很多时间，别拿你家来折磨我这种洁癖了。”

“啧。”

“还有就是你的提问。结果来说，原来有关菊池风磨也有你无法猜透的事啊。”

“你不知道吗？”

“我还以为自己不适合成为演员，因为演技说来不算特别好。但是连中岛都能骗过的话就没问题了。”

中岛胡乱地笑出声，被菊池揽过一只手臂搀扶着摇摇晃晃起身的时候用空闲的手握住对方的下颚，在推开包厢的门前别过对方的脸颊，对着对方同样满是酒味的嘴唇狠狠啃咬了下去。

“别开玩笑了。我对菊池风磨的性格一清二楚。”

“……别开玩笑了。”菊池猝不及防地被对方吻得晃了晃身，在两人狼狈地倒下前站稳脚跟，半恼地捏紧了把对方的腰身，“那么，接下来我想做什么？”

“不知道，大概因为生气了要发泄地操我一顿？”中岛大声地笑着，在菊池的搀扶下走下台阶。

“笨——蛋。”菊池自说自话评判道，“是慢慢地来操。”

一如既往地，没有半点情分，中岛却还是抹了把挂在自己脸边难看的眼泪，就这样自说自话将全部重量强加在对方身上。


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

“小偷的那个故事，胜利你还记得吗。”

“诶，健人你吗，遇到了小偷？”

“更严格意义上说是把我后面的初次偷走，但是说成强奸会感觉自己更加吃亏，所以稍微掩饰了下。”

佐藤几乎以学校运动会上拼尽全力的速度冲到乐屋门口，猛地用力关紧门后又搬过凳子踏上椅面，把诡异的摄像头的连接线踮脚拔了下来，这才舒了口气，落回地面拍了拍凳面，表情凝重地回到乐屋另一成员的身旁。

“印象深刻。”

“然后我之前突然想起来了。是M式啊。”

“什么？”

“总而言之，就是最普通的那种，甚至可以清清楚楚看到罪犯的面容的姿势，为什么会记对方的表情完全无法理解，总之后来我无论如何都不会喝得那么醉了，即使控制不住说出胡话记忆却不会再彻底消失，于此在上一个夜晚看着头顶刺亮的灯光和对方最近染成亚麻色的头发因为光的直射露出金色的轮廓的时候想起来了。是M式没错，所以第二天并不会疼痛到难以忍受，只要掌握好姿势即使没有自己的配合对方也能独立完成整场作案。”

“……是M式、这样啊。”

“暂时还是只能想起这么多，我也想过问犯罪者为什么是M式这一点，但是从行动上这一点十分合理。”

“从那时起就在想了，健人，我没有这方面的经验，所以到底为什么突然要说起这个。”

“没有胜利的吐槽我以后令人羞愧的人生该怎么办啊——”

“去问罪改变你人生的始作俑者啊。”

中岛伸出舌头朝对方调侃地露出一瞬间得逞的笑容，被佐藤胜利尽收眼底后无奈地垂下了肩。

“那个犯罪者，姑且这么称呼，你想到向对方讨取什么赔偿了吗？”

“不愧是胜利，果然捉住真凶以后第一件事是要通过谈判获取自己有利的赔偿，真是一如既往地稳重。实际上犯罪者对我的失身完全没有什么负罪感，就是这点令人不快。虽然第二天的感受不如起初明显，但显然做的时候怎么都会痛吧？把受害者弄痛了却一副已经忘了就不算数的占理态度，这样的性格是绝对不行的，胜利。”

“就算这样告诫我，首先成为性犯罪者这一条就没有在我身上成立过，不要突然一本正经地说教了。”佐藤夺过对方扑来的身影，将自己置于安全的座椅中抵住了中岛的袭击，“那么，最终你要求了什么？”

啊。关于这一点。

中岛左右鬼鬼祟祟地环视了遍，拿出口袋中的手帕夸张地在眼角抹了一把，在佐藤冷淡的视线中故作无事地放了回去，吸了吸鼻子，正经地回答佐藤胜利：

“首先，M式作为被夺取的第一次会不会太普通了？我是这么问的。张开腿感到羞耻这一点或许在清醒的时候可以被算作可爱的地方，但是在宿醉的时候就全然失去这一点美感。即便是第一次进行犯罪的初学者，人生中对于性爱的态度不够认真和谨慎是不行的，遵从这一点我最终提出了抗议。作为交换，后入其实是第二差劲的行为，虽然这样就更加符合强奸的主题，但是不能看到对方的表情对我来说是缺少享受的吃亏行径，最终还是训斥了对方一顿。到此为止犯罪者已经完全呈现出不耐烦的样子，敷衍地问我到底要怎么做。在这里提出问题，胜利，中岛健人会怎么想？”

“怎么想都好，快点结束这个话题放我出去比较好，佐藤胜利我现在只有十九岁。”

“理所当然的，最适合中岛健人的果然还是骑乘吧？我就这样说了，主动权是很重要的一件事，尤其在前面几次已经吃亏了的情况下，这个协商合情合理，被补偿的希望也被反复提起，然后菊——那个犯罪者，他会说什么，胜利？”

“老实说，既不想在无意间得知真相也对猜测对方的想法毫无兴趣。”

“然后他居然就说‘好啊’，接着就躺在那里一副看好戏的样子等待着双手抱臂了。操，我当时可是醉得昏昏沉沉的。”中岛健人咬牙切齿地回忆着，沉痛地捶了把桌面，“既然老实承认了罪行还做出了那种要对我人生负责之类的主动行为，那就——抱我啊！”

啊啊。佐藤胜利了然地点头，原来如此。

中岛健人今日正常运转。

 

故意地把音乐音量放到最大，完全不知道菊池风磨在想些什么，嘈杂的背景音到现在全都是同一个组合的歌单——SexyZone的歌，中岛健人几乎崩溃地捂住耳朵请求他关掉，但菊池像是在等待韵律般就着从出道曲开始的顺序，到第三单的时候完成了扩张，心情愉快地把自己和其它三人的部分全都哼唱出来，甚至朝忙着呻吟的中岛问要不要一起和音。

中岛丢了两个枕头砸到对方脸上，然后又悻悻地捡回来靠在自己腰和脖子下方，菊池这才将他的双腿放到腰间，自上而下深吸口气，躬身亲了亲岛被提起搁置的左膝。

“现在后悔还来得及，”菊池出口便了然自己在说毫无意义的言语，只能硬着头皮告诫道，“我为那六次道歉。中岛健人和菊池风磨到底是怎样的关系说实话完全想不通，就浑浑噩噩地已经做了六次爱了。”

“从刚才开始我就在想了，不管怎么算都是五次啊？”中岛不耐烦地用膝盖顶撞了下蹭着自己的菊池的脸颊，又主动地夹紧了对方表达对谈话期间无所作为的不满，“还有前面几次根本不算做爱，就是完全不顾他人感受的孩子的发泄。”

“你到底什么时候才能意识到我们已经到了不论一岁或三岁都几无差别的年纪了啊，社会人。”菊池叹了口气，提起对方的后臀，在中岛双手挡住眼睛发出闷哼的沉吟中稍微晃动了下身躯，然后缓缓地插进去了点。

“是六次。除了你记得的五次以外还有圣诞节左右的一次意外。”

“啊啊，买酒那天？”中岛混乱地试图回想他们屈指可数的私下见面的时间，“嗯啊、但是，那时候的菊池风磨根本不可能和我、啊——”

“嗯……总之，就是这样。”

“操，你把我睡过以后还把房间整理了一遍，就是那次对吧？”中岛突然愤恨地又要抽出自己身下的枕头进行攻击，菊池只能加快一点频率，随着深入擦过对方的前列腺，中岛倒吸了口冷气露出又爽又气的委屈神情，扭过腰咬着枕头套将本来脱口而出的呻吟咽了回去。

“我很友善吧？”

“混蛋，你把玩偶的排列弄错了，HelloKitty根本不可能坐在史迪奇旁边！”

“但是我费劲地从书柜下面把史努比翻出来还擦干净了，中岛，多一点感恩的心比较好，”菊池深沉地自我沉醉地点了点头，“我真的是那种温柔的好人类型偶像。”

“那个是Bonita的男朋友，是我送给人家的礼物不要擅自夺走啊。”

“男朋友怎么会落在书柜下面受尽冷落。”

“搭档不也可以两个月没有一句交流吗。”

菊池更加蛮力地冲撞进对方体内，中岛吃痛地哀嚎出声，用脚踝狠踢了脚菊池的后腰，又伸出手绵软地叫了对方一声，让菊池弯下腰抱紧一些。

蓝牙音响里还是传来吵嚷嚷热闹的音乐，音量一度大得连地板都在震动，每次冲撞都让安置在床头柜上解渴用的塑料杯危险地晃荡一下，只从这个镜头看来倒是颇有一番蒙太奇艺术的诡异气氛。大概播放到Champion的时候中岛忍耐不住自己伸手关掉了音响，至此房间内便只能听见菊池用力的抽插连带的水渍声，在把中岛重新安置回被操到塌陷的床褥中后更加肆意地冲撞起来，在中岛的喘息和狠瞪中顺应对方的要求将自己埋在了对方的肩上。

“就这样别抬头。”中岛说。

“不过很奇怪啊这样，声音也闷闷的。”菊池微微抬起身试图辩驳，被中岛毫无道理地压回了自己脖颈旁。中岛健人只手顺势抚上了对方后脑，在柔顺的发丝间紧贴对方头皮用手指安稳地顺抚着，另一只手放到了身下抚慰着自己，感受到因为菊池的躬身下腹几乎贴合在一起，因为摩擦产生更加灼热的、难以消解的潮涌般的快感。

床头板在晃动中发出和墙壁撞击的声音，与中岛从菊池的包围中仰头的吐露的呻吟几乎同时回荡。因为紧贴的角度让菊池的性器摩擦到中岛身体中鲜明而又刺激的敏感部位，中岛难耐地几乎哭喊出来，不自觉地向上挺动，腿间紧锢着菊池的腰腹，试图再次在狂涌的起伏中再次体会到让人振奋的那一瞬间。

 “哈啊……”中岛容易汗湿的体质又让正常性事变得黏糊且汗淋淋地，乱糟糟的黑色发丝与对方纠缠在一起。看不到菊池的面孔却能从耳边听见对方最清晰的喘息，在中岛耳边通过唇齿的震颤麻痹大脑，因为对方嘶哑的低吼让怀抱中的中岛更加战栗，最终放弃了对自己性器的自慰转而在对方后背上无谓地抓挠。

——喂。他听见对方无奈的笑声，说两天后轮到我开演唱会，不要留下痕迹啊。

但中岛听罢却更加用力。本身是没有意义的一份象征，但今天却有不得不实行的必要。今天是哪一天来着，中岛模糊地想着，八月二十五日，啊啊，没错，难以忘却，实在令人惊讶，因为过于震惊甚至在舞台上双腿颤抖着难以发声，就这样无端打断了自己安排排布的良好计划。即使一日也好，势必让菊池切肤体会这份沉重且充满脑中混乱的、深情的、刺痛的心情。不是一日、三日或一周的印记，这家伙到底明白没有啊。

中岛徒劳地呜噎着，在溺水中艰难地寻求最后施舍的呼吸。满是菊池风磨的气息，充斥在周身、皮肤上、体内、脑中。

就算只是这样一个到了第二日也会减淡到难以察觉的印记，却穿刺在中岛健人防卫的胸膛正中，在中岛为爱他人与他人爱自己创造的世界，唯独属于中岛健人自己的、全然享受与被享受的舞台上与观众席近在咫尺的位置，菊池风磨凭空地、毫无预兆地、因为一句破天荒的玩笑话就这样毫无道理地闯了进来。

“哈啊……”糟糕，中岛哭喊着惨淡地想，糟糕，幸福地又要哭出来了。

“现在说来听听吧，中岛。嗯？”菊池的唇齿贴在对方的耳廓，和身下激烈的冲撞不同，耳边全是对方冷静的劝诱，导致耳朵尤其敏感的中岛几乎整个人震颤起来。

“我……啊、哈啊……”中岛混乱地、醉乱地、迷乱地，闭着眼几乎用尽自己所有仅剩的勇气，“爱、啊……抱歉，我爱你，所以……”

“嗯。”菊池赞赏般紧咬了下对方耳垂，在中岛更加激烈的破碎哭喊中猛地抽插到最深处，在中岛全身紧绷着高潮的瞬间扣紧对方头颅，用唇齿全部贴在对方耳廓上。

菊池说，但你不会永远爱我。

高潮的瞬间中岛几乎失去思考的最后理智，在恍惚的几秒间仿佛度过漫长的、记忆裹挟着浪潮将自己淹没后又无情地遗留在原地。

中岛喘息着，在高潮后释放了快感的颓废中因为疲惫整个人昏昏沉沉，却仍强打着精神猛地揪紧对方后脑的发丝。

中岛说，什么？

菊池说，因为我要的中岛与常人所求不同，你爱他人的话，我就只要恨。多恨我一点就够了，分明是这么简单的事，为什么中岛却做不到呢。

中岛在对方接近高潮、被胀大的性器反复冲撞的混乱中痛苦地试图将自己蜷缩，却被菊池强硬地抵住了下颚。撑起身的菊池重新掌握主导地俯视着自己的搭档——他的搭档，逃离却又回到原点，靠近却又总是分离，是背靠背与面对面都有一步之遥，仅此而已、正是如此的关系。

菊池说，恨我啊，中岛。

中岛说，别开玩笑了，连猫都知道报恩。

菊池说，别开玩笑了，你我之间没有恩情……

……啊。

蓦地，他愣愣地看着身下已经精疲力竭却又浑身散发着性欲的麻烦的男人。对方又气又笑地看着菊池呆愣的面孔，从喑哑的喘息和口型中看来是骂着自己笨蛋、一边揪紧了枕头试图让自己冷静地互相对视。

菊池风磨却觉得自己头脑要炸裂般难以置信。什么啊，他想，全无道理。

菊池风磨犹豫着，在粗重的喘息中恍然大悟，几乎发出荒唐的笑声。

原来如此，菊池拉过中岛的手腕，被中岛掰开手指交叠在一起，就着对方依赖的行为宣判：难以置信，你喜欢我啊。是那种没有道理的、毫无由来的、连嫉妒都快涌现出的喜欢？因为喜欢所以和是否永远爱着他人没有关联，就仅仅是喜欢而已，喜欢到如此程度就完全足够，因为喜欢连恨也全然没有意义，因为喜欢连探讨爱的感情也不值一提。反正无论如何中岛健人都无法逃避自己，喜欢菊池风磨这一点正如你的可悲的命运一样是从一开始被决定的时候就荒唐的、不可理喻的、全无道理的，但是无法避免。

中岛不屑地哼声，躲避着对方的追问将头扭过一边，最终发出即使在性爱的嘈杂中也能清晰听闻的细语。

嗯。

糟糕，操。菊池全然无所掩藏地达到了高潮，在中岛的体内毫无顾忌地涌现贯穿的热潮。但他仍旧不敢置信地紧盯着中岛健人看，试图从对方浪漫下理智的性格中看出那显而易见的道理。一直以来都是理所当然的事，有关他对中岛健人的理解是如此透彻，因为短暂的童年的相处便对对方了然于心，擅自地，到现在看着对方委屈地生气的样子却破天荒地头疼地想，骗我啊。

“不过，菊池……风磨你，不是早就知道吗。”

“哈？”

“中岛健人很好看穿这件事，你不是很有自信吗。倒是一直要求我来恨你让人难以理解。要说的话爱世人的确比憎恨首先来得轻松，因为是人的本性；那之后因为落差感到失望，因为危机与挫败体会到恨，或许有过某个瞬间，对风磨你讨厌到不得不说出口的程度，然后就说出口了。但是你说如果讨厌的话就要面对面地直言，所以就来找你了。”

“结果擅自绑了领带，仅此而已？”

“仅此而已。”中岛烦恼地揉了揉自己的脑袋，在粘腻的两具身体间犹豫着自己该如何行动，最后还是无所顾忌地握住身旁菊池的发尾。

“虽然爱人不是理所当然的一件事，对常人来说。”中岛拖着自己在抽噎中浑浊的鼻音深吸口气，委屈地埋怨，“所以常人也并非中岛健人其人。”

“什么啊，”菊池苦笑地捂住自己眼睛，“为什么会搭上这么麻烦的搭档啊。”

“喂，风——磨，”中岛扯了扯对方的发尾，转过身认真期待地看着对方，“说一次。”

“什么？”

“喊我。”

“……不要。”菊池从腹腔中传出一声埋怨的笑声，“看吧，自说自话的家伙。”

“直到现在才被看透的我也很可怜。快一点，菊池。”

“嗯啊麻烦死了，那就一次。”

“一次就好。”中岛满意地点点头，挪开了对方挡在眼前的手，看着菊池窘迫的表情得逞地吐了吐舌头，“这次也好，下次也好，因为是从以拳对拳开始的联系，到手牵手还有漫长的距离，但是只要持续下去总有这样一天。”

“完全被你看透了啊。”

“风磨的话不是显而易见吗。”

“我又没有告白，”菊池挣扎地辩白着，“那么，中岛你又知道什么？”

“不知道啊，”中岛遥想道，“不过‘我唯一的爱来自唯一的恨’，世界上不是有这种人吗。”

“你啊。”菊池忿忿地拉过对方的肩膀，在中岛自我满足的笑意中用唇齿回答对方。

“我只是单纯地讨厌你这一点，中岛健——”

骗子，中岛健人满足地心想。

 

 

“事情还是一分为二地进行，”中岛说道，“SexyZone的中岛，单纯个人的中岛，再加上剩余的普通人的中岛，对于擅自干扰我的人生的犯罪者实际上是一种惩罚。因为我的人生非常完美，即使没有对方的闯入也足够度过，换句话说，对方并非缺一不可。”

“那么风……犯罪者，这样认定的话，什么时候算作喜爱？”

“但因为那家伙的存在，不论多么麻烦都可以。提出什么要求、作出什么行动，都可以。因为会单纯地感到高兴，明明是不可能发生的事，总而言之，就像完全不同的两人的命运可以因为意外连结在一起，连对对方的喜爱也是与常人截然不同。”

“会不会太曲折了？”

“那个是必要吧。命运不就是如此吗，必须要曲折过才令人动容。”

佐藤胜利看着对方陷入自我意识的喜悦中麻烦地叹了口气。

“但是刚才风磨说出口了吧，在节目上，浮夸地开了玩笑。”

“啊啊，说我是唯一的那件事，会不会太超过了？”中岛大笑出声，在菊池前往广播收录后空闲的乐屋里毫无顾忌地评价， “他刚才有害羞吧？”

“有。”

“好可爱啊。”

“啊……真心话？”

“胜利也很可爱啊。”

“非常感谢。”

“因为真的很可爱所以才会说可爱啊，就和因为喜欢粉丝所以把大家当作自己的女朋友一样，是十分自然且认真的事情。”

“所以对犯罪者，以受害者的角度，健人你怎么想？”

“嗯，”中岛无谓地耸了耸肩，“因为没有第二个更合适的了。”

“就算想要结束话题也不要突然拿出手机发短信。”

“胜利会原谅我吧？胜利，糟糕，我的手、我的手不受控制——”

“我知道了，等二十岁拿到驾照、第一次喝完酒之后我会试着来救你的。”佐藤眨了眨眼，看着紧盯屏幕满脸溢出愉快气氛的中岛健人。

“给风磨发短信吗？”

“啊？怎么可能。”中岛自豪地晃了晃手机，“听好了，胜利。人生中总有迷茫的时候，也有翻下过错的瞬间，如果这样就轻易放弃人生未免太过可惜。我的话是不会放弃的，如果过失不可避免，人生只要以存在这一点进行就好了。并且在自己迷惘的时候如果能大声撒撒娇，朝他人哭一场或许就能尽兴，胜利也能够受到帮助就好了。”

“简而言之？”

“受到了前辈的帮忙，表达感谢是理所当然的吧？”

“……不是和刚才离开前风磨的说辞一样吗。”

 

 

==FIN==


End file.
